


Кристалл джедая

by Las_Kelli



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Las_Kelli/pseuds/Las_Kelli
Summary: Иногда мы представления не имеем, чего хочет от нас Сила и, возможно, никогда не узнаем. Тогда мы просто действуем так, как нам кажется верным.





	1. Падаван

**Author's Note:**

> В первых строках своего письма спешу сообщить, что Эзре в ключевые моменты 18. На этом всё.  
> Хронология немного изменена — где-то время чуть растянуто, где-то чуть ускорено, где-то события могут меняться местами. Как всегда — не ставил себе целью детально привязывать всё к хронологии канона.  
> Да пребудет с нами Сила :)

Он не мог сказать точно, когда это началось. Может быть, сразу, когда они в первый раз встретились на Лотале. Хотя, конечно, он тогда был всего лишь ребёнком, пятнадцатилетним мальчишкой, не знавшим и не умевшим ничего, кроме как выживать, ничего ещё не понимал во всех этих вещах. Да ни в чём не понимал. Но разве он не почувствовал сразу, ещё тогда, ничего не зная о Силе, разве не ощутил её, взглянув на него, нет — даже раньше, чем увидел? Там, на крыше, словно весь мир вдруг заговорил с ним без слов, и он обернулся на этот зов, точно зная, куда смотреть, и увидел его. И так же Кейнан почувствовал Силу в глупом заносчивом мальчишке. Хотя не таком уж и глупом, всё-таки им пришлось же побегать, а? Сейчас он не сомневается, что Сила свела их вместе, привела одного из последних джедаев к его ученику, а ученика — к мастеру. Миллионы невидимых нитей сплелись в неосязаемый путь, ступая по которому, Кейнан Джаррус пришёл на Лотал в тот день, а Эзра Бриджер вышел ему навстречу.

Но тогда Эзра ещё этого не знал. Его просто заинтересовали эти ребята, так нагло и смело крадущие у Империи. В общем-то он и сам этим промышлял, но не в таких впечатляющих масштабах. И не было ничего странного, конечно, в том, что и ему захотелось произвести впечатление, увести их добычу у них же из-под носа, раз уж представилась такая возможность. Но больше всех — впечатлить его. Незнакомца, чьё присутствие он будто ощущал, как ощущал иногда опасность за секунду до её прихода, он давно заметил в себе эту способность, не контролировал её, но использовал. Но то было, как если бы что-то толкало тебя в сторону за мгновение до того, как на тебя упадёт стена. А присутствие Кейнана он ощущал, как тепло от огня, как ровный поток воздуха, как стук сердца, как если бы они делили одно на двоих.

Впечатление произвести получилось так себе, конечно, сейчас-то он уже знал, что пытаться обвести вокруг пальца команду Призрака — идея паршивая. Но внимание на себя обратил, это да, это он умеет. Так он с ними познакомился, и они ему понравились. 

Ну, пожалуй, все, кроме Зеба. И Чоппера. Короче, Гера с Сабиной ему понравились. Хотя и Гера поначалу не сильно. Короче, понравилась ему Сабина. А ещё у них был свой корабль. Даже два. Ну, полтора, как он тогда подумал. Но скоро он будет считать Призрак и Фантом лучшими кораблями в галактике. А Геру — лучшим пилотом. Все они станут его друзьями, его новой семьёй, даже этот здоровенный котообразный и плохо пахнущий Зеб, и злобная маленькая жестянка Чоппер, и независимая Сабина. Но поначалу они в основном вызывали недоумение. Нет чтоб сидеть себе тихо, ну, дёргать Империю за хвост, конечно, но не идти же каждый день на смертельный риск непонятно ради кого! Так и помереть же недолго. Но когда они попросили его сделать то же самое, почему-то он взял и согласился. 

И, конечно, поплатился за это, спас их всех, а сам попался Империи. А все они, вместе с Кейнаном, ушли, оставив его расплачиваться за их повстанческие игры. И он знал, что как-нибудь выберется, и уж теперь-то никогда не купится на эту удочку. Он сам по себе. И все здесь сами по себе. И все эти красивые слова, что говорила Гера, когда просила его пойти спасать Зеба, Кейнана и Сабину, грош им цена. И то, что они чуть раньше спасли его от Империи — так они хотели вернуть украденный груз, который он, в свою очередь, украл у них, а его подобрали в нагрузку и не прогадали — пригодился.

А потом они вернулись за ним. В первый раз в жизни кто-то вернулся за ним. Пробрались на Разрушитель, чтобы вытащить его, Эзру, никому не известного мальчишку с Лотала, который им даже особо не нравился! И что-то в нём перевернулось. Он сам не знал, как сильно хотел ощутить это снова — что кому-то не всё равно. Хоть каплю, хоть самую малость, хоть из чувства вины, но не всё равно. И он пошёл с ними на следующее задание — ну да, конечно, сейчас он мог себе признаться, что и тогда хотел их впечатлить, да и просто был переполнен новыми ощущениями. Но ещё теперь он понимал, что всё было решено в тот самый первый момент, когда они встретились.

Сила вела его, Сила привела его в каюту Кейнана и показала световой меч, Сила отдала ему в руки голокрон, Сила привела его на это задание по спасению пленных вуки, и там он встретился с ней лицом к лицу. «Сейчас все узнают тайну», — сказал Кейнан, и Эзра наконец увидел его. Его настоящего. Джедая, героя сказок, прошлого, навсегда ушедшего мира, который Эзра и не помнил. Джедай вышел вперёд, легко уклоняясь от выстрелов, и световой меч зажёгся в его руках, и Эзра не видел больше ничего. «Вот бы и я так мог», — подумал, конечно, он, но сильнее даже этой мысли было восхищение. Восхищение, которое с того дня он испытывал к Кейнану всегда, которое заставляло его идти вперёд, превратило из бестолкового мальчишки с Лотала в падавана, придавало ему сил, помогало побороть страх, которое стало беззаветной любовью, может быть, уже в тот самый момент, когда он впервые его испытал. Он не мог сказать точно, да и важно ли это? Он уже давно не мог отделить своё восхищение от своей любви.

Конечно, Кейнан-то, в отличие от него, всё понимал, поэтому дал ему украсть голокрон джедаев, чтобы посмотреть, сможет ли Эзра его открыть, настолько ли крепко он связан с Силой. И он смог, понятное дело. И Кейнан предложил ему выбор — первый выбор ученика на пути джедая: вступить на этот путь или отказаться от него. Он сделал свой выбор и покинул Лотал, чтобы быть рядом с теми, кому не всё равно. И рядом с ним.

Каким же он был вздорным и глупым поначалу, стыдно вспомнить. Злился, обижался, не слушал, что ему говорят. И Кейнан не знал, что делать, он и сам-то не представлял, как быть мастером, это Эзре тогда казалось, что его учитель должен всё знать, а у Кейнана не было другого выхода, кроме как довериться Силе. А Эзра и этого не умел. Только много позже он понял, каким испытанием для Кейнана было взять ученика, как сильна была его готовность следовать воле Силы, когда он представления не имел, что делать с этой волей и как её воплотить. Но Кейнан был самым лучшим учителем, какого Эзра мог только представить, и он был готов стоять на этом насмерть. Эзре не нужны были уроки и наставления, это всё пришло потом, после того, как Кейнан дал ему то, в чём Эзра нуждался больше всего. Он не бросил его, не отвернулся, не оттолкнул. Что бы Эзра ни делал, Кейнан был рядом, без сомнений и колебаний, без оглядок и оговорок, просто был здесь. Он мог быть расстроен, зол, растерян, но никогда, ни на секунду он не позволил Эзре усомниться в себе, а если Эзра сам придумывал себе сомнения — развеивал их, без лжи или оправданий, честно, и признавая свои ошибки так легко, как будто… как будто это было легко! 

Они все теперь были его друзьями, его семьёй, но Кейнан — это было другое. Чем больше Эзра учился, чем сильнее становился, чем лучше видел пути Силы, тем ближе они становились и тем отчётливей он чувствовал их отличие от других. Это не отдаляло его от остальной команды, нисколько, это просто делало его ещё ближе к Кейнану, а Кейнана — к нему. Они начинали понимать друг друга без слов, доверять друг другу безусловно, и впервые в жизни после потери родителей Эзра смотрел вперёд и знал, что есть тот, кто всегда стоит рядом, что бы ни было.

Потом было много чего, много приключений, и побед, и поражений, Эзра многому научился, и всегда Кейнан был рядом, всегда защищал его, всегда объяснял то, чего Эзра не мог понять, всегда утешал, когда казалось, что ничто уже не утешит. И в какой-то момент Эзра посмотрел на него и понял, что никого никогда в своей жизни так не любил. И никто никогда так не любил его, он смотрел в глаза Кейнана и видел это, знал, как свои собственные чувства. Кейнан тогда улыбнулся, на мгновение задержал ладонь на его плече, и отвернулся, а Эзра только смотрел ему в спину и тоже улыбался. Ну конечно, он тогда ещё не думал о том, какие сложности могут из всего этого вырасти. Ему в тот момент даже не пришло в голову, что джедаям в принципе не пристало какие-то там человеческие отношения иметь. Это уже потом он об этом задумался и крепко. Кейнан обладал неким ореолом целомудренной романтики, но вообще-то был взрослым человеком и уж, наверное, понимал, что к чему, а Эзра вырос на улице и вообще был далёк от высоких сфер. И к своим семнадцати годам прекрасно мог сказать, любит он кого-то, как Зеба, или как когда у него голова начинает кружиться, стоит подойти поближе. Кейнана он любил как всё на свете сразу, как саму жизнь, больше, чем её, и отлично сознавал, что в этой любви есть и желание всего того, что, возвращаясь к началу, джедаям не полагается. А очень похоже на то, что Кейнан это дурацкое правило замечательно помнил.

Одно время он даже ревновал его к Гере. Пока не понял, что они как брат и сестра. И всё равно иногда его задевало, что Кейнан любит кого-то почти так же сильно, как его, но он справился с этим. Кейнан его учил, и он не мог подвести своего учителя. Он должен быть настолько хорош, насколько и его мастер. И действительно, со временем эта ревность просто исчезла, перестала иметь значение. Эзра не знал, его ли это заслуга или дело в том, что любовь Кейнана не оставляла места сомнениям. Он ощущал её так сильно, что просто не мог сомневаться. Связь, существовавшая между ними, так окрепла за эти годы, что никакая сила не могла её разорвать.

Ещё раньше, в Храме джедаев, когда Эзра уходил на своё испытание, Кейнан спокойно сказал, что будет ждать здесь, среди останков мастеров, так и не дождавшихся своих учеников. «Ты доверишь мне свою жизнь?!» — спросил Эзра, потрясённый и напуганный таким доверием. «Ты же доверил мне учить тебя», — беззаботно ответил он. Он мог быть серьёзным, а мог в самый сложный момент быть весёлым, и почти всегда — спокойным. И это восхищало Эзру не меньше, чем всё остальное. Раз за разом с этой спокойной, весёлой улыбкой он доверял ему свою жизнь, а Эзра ему — свою. Пока в результате ученик не подвёл своего учителя.

Сила привела их на Малакор, в древний Храм ситхов. Привела найти то, что поможет победить инквизиторов, поможет победить самих ситхов раз и навсегда. И Эзра был захвачен желанием сделать это настолько, что забыл обо всём. У подножия Храма они разделились, Кейнан с Асокой погнались за инквизитором, и Эзра отпустил их, полагая, что отлично справится сам, всего-то — выбраться из катакомб, в катакомбы он что ли никогда не проваливался. И там, в тёмных переходах заброшенных руин, он встретил Мола — того, кого когда-то звали Дарт Мол и кто ждал своего часа, чтобы завладеть оружием Храма и уничтожить тех, кому когда-то служил. И Эзра поверил ему, сколько Кейнан ни предупреждал его об опасностях Тёмной стороны, когда Мол пообещал помочь открыть тайны ситхов — он поверил, когда Мол учил его использовать Тёмную сторону Силы — он слушался, и даже уже почти понимая, с кем имеет дело, увидев страх и недоверие в глазах Асоки и Кейнана, даже тогда он продолжал верить Молу, убедил Кейнана довериться ему, и конечно Кейнан сделал это, потому что Эзра сказал «верь мне». И этого было достаточно. Теперь он бы всё отдал, чтобы этого было мало. Потому что Мол обманул его, как и предупреждал Кейнан. Обернулся против них, и Эзры не было рядом, когда он напал на Кейнана и выжег ему глаза. Асока спасла Кейнана, но и её Эзра подвёл, из-за него она навсегда осталась там, дав им потом время уйти от Вейдера. И всё равно его учитель защищал его до конца, пришёл за ним, когда Эзра понял, что натворил, нашёл даже во тьме своей слепоты, и, зная, кто в ней виноват, не отступился от него. И этого Эзра не мог себе простить.

После этого Кейнан впервые отдалился от него и Эзра не знал, что ему делать. Он был так зол, всё время после этого, так одержим злостью и сознанием своей вины, что в результате обратил эту злость и на самого Кейнана. Верней — обратил бы, если бы Кейнан позволил, но он просто ушёл. Был рядом там, на Фантоме, когда Эзра рыдал, а Кейнан прижимал его к себе и говорил тихо, грустно и спокойно, как всегда: всё закончилось. И Эзра хотел сказать «прости меня», но не мог выговорить ни слова, а Кейнан не обвинял его ни в чём. А потом так же, без обвинений, просто ушёл, и Эзра остался один со своим горем, стыдом и яростью. Теперь я должен защищать его, думал он, и их всех. И тогда он простит меня. Они все простят. И он делал всё, что мог. А Кейнан помогал ему, чем мог, но всё, что чувствовал Эзра рядом с ним — боль и печаль. И он тренировался ещё сильнее и заглушал чувства Кейнана своей злостью. Но он не возвращался. Всё так же сидел на песке и смотрел невидящими глазами на закат. И Эзра уходил искать ответы в голокроне ситхов, который такой страшной ценой всё же добыл на Малакоре, потому что его учитель больше не отвечал ему. Будь сильнее, учил его голокрон, и вернёшь, что потерял. Покажи, на что ты способен, и они увидят. И он увидит, кем ты стал, пусть его и не было рядом, тебе это и не нужно, ты справишься сам, не впервой.

И справился я, конечно, на отлично, думал Эзра. Добился уважения и признания, которых так жаждал, возглавил операцию, и с блеском чуть не угробил Сабину, Зеба и Чоппера, угробил Фантом и угробил бы себя, если бы он не пришёл за мной. Он помнил, как прижимался к металлу падающей в пропасть станции, понимая, что уже никто не успеет его спасти. И больше не было ничего — ни Силы, ни Тёмной стороны, ни злости, и как впервые после Храма ситхов он звал Кейнана, выкрикивал в пустоту его имя и спрашивал — где ты? И он пришёл за ним. После всего, что Эзра натворил, после Мола и всего, что было потом, он вернулся за ним.

Может, были учителя и получше Кейнана, Эзре это было доподлинно неизвестно, но и не особо интересно, потому что для него не было никого лучше. У него был Кейнан Джаррус — человек, который любил его сильнее, чем когда-либо кто-либо любил Эзру Бриджера. Человек, который был готов умереть за него без раздумий. Человек, который был рядом, что бы ни случилось и что бы ни сделал Эзра. Потому что не было ничего, что могло бы разорвать связь между учителем и учеником. «Я всегда возвращаюсь, Эзра».


	2. Джедай

Прошло очень много лет с тех пор, как Кейнан в последний раз чувствовал что-то подобное — столько же, сколько прошло со дня смерти его учителя. Чувство, когда Сила связывает двоих. Честно признаться, он бы, пожалуй, предпочёл, чтобы Сила решила иначе, и раз уж ему суждено было встретить юного джедая и сделать его своим падаваном, хорошо бы это был кто-то менее гиперактивный, упрямый, заносчивый и недисциплинированный, чем Эзра Бриджер. Но Сила не ставит перед тобой задачи, которые ты не способен решить, и, видимо, она достаточно высокого мнения о тебе, Кейнан Джаррус. Явно более высокого, чем ты сам. Определённо намного более высокого. Вот прям очень завышенные ожидания у Силы. Потому что я ума не приложу, что делать с этой лотальской белкой.

И он просто делал то, что помнил из уроков своего учителя, и то, что представлялось ему правильным. Всё равно поначалу ничего не получалось, и ему казалось, что он никудышный учитель, да и как ему быть хорошим, он сам так и не успел стать рыцарем-джедаем. Будет справедливо найти для Эзры настоящего мастера. Только тут вдруг выяснилось, что белка имеет своё мнение, что ей не нужен другой учитель, и Кейнан понял, что и ему не нужен другой ученик. Сила свела их — полуджедая, выжившего в войне, забравшей тысячи куда лучших, чем он, и мальчишку, который готов был хранить верность до смерти тому, кто добро посмотрел на него. Но уж что есть, то есть, у нынешнего мира не так много вариантов. Джедай предложил ученику выбор, и ученик его сделал. А джедай сделал свой, протянув руку ученику. И теперь это его ответственность, да пребудет с ними обоими Сила. Может, у меня в учениках и белка, но это моя белка и я сделаю из неё джедая. Хотя бы не хуже себя.

— Меня бы кто поучил, — жаловался он Гере, когда Эзра совсем отбивался от рук.

— Твой учитель всегда с тобой, — мягко отвечала она, положив руку ему на плечо. — Ты сам много раз говорил мне — Сила с тобой, она никуда не делась, она здесь, везде, в тебе, — и она прикладывала ладонь к его груди, а он благодарно накрывал её своей. — Прислушайся к ней, как делаешь всегда. И ещё — прислушайся к нему.

— Я не знаю, это он не слушает меня, или я его, иногда я уже не понимаю.

Она качала головой и почти умилённо улыбалась.

— Ты так волнуешься, Кейнан, что не замечаешь, как он смотрит на тебя. Просто будь тем, кого он хочет в тебе видеть — тем, кому он дорог и кто заботится о нём. Ведь это так и есть?

— Да, — отвечал Кейнан, — так и есть.

— Вы очень похожи, — говорила Гера и смеялась, а он смотрел на неё, не понимая, шутит она или нет.

Постепенно они начинали понимать друг друга, доверять друг другу, и даже когда было тяжело, Кейнан был счастлив так, как не был все эти годы. Он не хотел говорить этого Гере, боясь обидеть её, но с Эзрой впервые после войны он чувствовал себя по-настоящему не одиноким. И это наполняло его сердце радостью, но вместе с ней приходил страх, и к нему он оказался не готов.

«Учитель и ученик ближе друг другу, чем братья и сёстры, чем мужья и жёны, чем родители и их дети, но оба они — джедаи и не должны забывать об этом. Учитель должен быть готов пойти на всё, чтобы защитить своего ученика, но не вправе позволять своему страху сдерживать его. Поддаваясь страху, ты научишь падавана лишь пестовать его собственный».

Так учили его и теперь он вспоминал это, но был бессилен перед собственным страхом за Эзру. Его не пугало то, что Эзра может не вернуться со своего испытания в Храме джедаев — он верил в белку. Не боялся, когда учил его устанавливать связь с дикими животными — я знал, что белка найдёт общий язык с родной средой, говорил он Гере потом. Но когда появился инквизитор — тут страх охватил его, потому что он понимал, с чем имеет дело. Одно неверное движение, один пропущенный выпад, он откроет Эзру на мгновение и потеряет его. И когда это случилось, когда Эзра упал в темноту, что-то будто щёлкнуло в Кейнане, освободилось, растворилось в охватившей его боли и исчезло. «Мне больше нечего бояться», — сказал он инквизитору и увидел в его расширившихся глазах, что инквизитор понял. Кейнан Джаррус оказался лучшим джедаем, чем думал о себе сам, и, снова потеряв всё, он не заменил это ненавистью и жаждой мести, он не искал, чем заполнить пустоту в своём сердце, потому что знал, что её не заполнить ничем. Как узнал в этот момент и то, что, потеряв всё, ты больше не нуждаешься и в страхе.

Эзра выжил и окликнул его со спины, Кейнан повернулся к нему, и радость вернулась, и там, где раньше был страх, теперь была только она.

Чем дольше они были вместе, чем сильней становился Эзра, чем лучше он начинал понимать Силу, тем прочней становилась их связь и тем ближе они становились. Не дальше от других, думал Кейнан, но ближе друг к другу. И всё же от других чуть дальше, он понимал это. Когда-то такой и была его жизнь — со всем миром и отдельно от него. Потом Ордена джедаев не стало, не стало его учителя, никого не стало, и он, одного за другим, нашёл своих друзей. Он всегда чувствовал, что отличается от них, это нисколько не мешало ни ему, ни им — все люди разные, и он просто тоже разный. Но всё же он был один. Гера понимала. Он не говорил ей, по крайней мере не такими словами, но она понимала. Из неё бы вышел отличный джедай, лучше него. Без всякой связи с Силой она видела и понимала побольше некоторых джедаев. Она жалела его, и он принимал её жалость с благодарностью, она успокаивала его и придавала ему сил. Но Эзра словно вернул часть старого мира. Ничто не могло сравниться с тем, что они делили, с пониманием Силы, с тем, чтобы стоять перед армией врагов со световым мечом в руке не одному и знать, что тот, кто рядом с тобой, понимает каждое твоё движение. Может быть, они остались одни в целом мире. И это неважно, пока их двое.

Прошло два года с тех пор, как Эзра присоединился к ним, когда Кейнан заметил перемену в себе, и ещё немного, прежде чем смог себе признаться. Это ничего не меняло, не могло и не должно было ни при каких обстоятельствах ничего изменить, но именно поэтому он не мог себе лгать. Два года назад Эзра был ещё почти ребёнком, и только ребёнка Кейнан в нём и видел, но за два года многое изменилось. Он знал, что давно любит его, полюбил почти сразу, но теперь эта любовь изменилась и стала тем, что никогда не должно стать реальностью. Это было как потерять его снова, но ведь вовсе не так. Он здесь, ближе, чем когда-либо, и с годами эта связь будет становиться только сильнее, и всё, что Кейнан любит в нём, всегда будет с ним. Он знал, на что соглашался, становясь джедаем. С самого начала его ждала жизнь, в которой не должно было быть места любви. Он мог отказаться от этого, когда Орден был уничтожен, мог отвернуться от своего прошлого, и почти сделал это, но всё же нет. И благодаря этому встретил Эзру. Эзра мог не быть его учеником, и тогда он снова мог бы сделать выбор, но Эзра им стал, и только поэтому Сила свела их, и так круг замыкается. 

А потом Эзра посмотрел ему в глаза, и на мгновение они будто стали одним целым, и Кейнан увидел всё, что ему нужно было знать — они оба идут по этому пути, разделяя его, как и должны мастер и ученик. И он улыбнулся, надеясь, что Эзра поймёт.

Он никогда не винил его в том, что произошло в Храме ситхов. Он винил только себя за то, что был плохим учителем и поэтому Эзра поверил Молу. Он виноват, что сам Эзра чуть не погиб, в том, что случилось с Асокой, и в том, что стало с ним самим. Он часами сидел на песке, глядя невидящими глазами за горизонт и не зная, кто он теперь. Он больше не мог помочь своим друзьям, не мог помочь своему ученику и понятия не имел, как помочь самому себе. Местные маленькие пушистые зверьки полюбили его и сидели на его плечах, на коленях, цеплялись за рукава и тихонько фырчали ему в ухо. Ему нравилось ощущать их присутствие, устанавливать связь с ними и чувствовать их радость и суету. Это он мог, для этого ему не нужны были глаза. Эзра всё реже приходил к нему и никогда не говорил о том, что произошло. Кейнана часто охватывало беспокойство в его присутствии, но он думал, что это от чувства собственного бессилия. Он слышал, что Эзра делает успехи, и иногда ему что-то смутно не нравилось в рассказах друзей, но он заставлял себя не бояться за него, верить ему, не беспокоиться о том, в чём он больше не может помочь. Он был в отчаянии и отказывался признаваться себе в этом. И всё это время Эзра так же отчаянно нуждался в нём, а он понял это так поздно, когда, на этот раз — действительно чуть не потерял его навсегда. Мол знал, что делает. Он разделил их, и столько времени они играли на руку Тёмной стороне Силы. Эзра запутался в своём горе, а Кейнан в своём забыл, что как бы ни был одинок джедай, он никогда не один. Он перестал слышать Силу, и тогда она сама позвала его через Бенду, древнего, непостижимого, о существовании которого Кейнан и не подозревал, пока его собственные гнев и боль не заставили Бенду пробудиться и позвать его. Бенду напомнил ему. Показал ему себя самого, его страхи, его горе и то, как справиться с ними. И теперь Кейнан видел, похоже, куда лучше, чем когда у него были глаза. И первое, что он увидел — Эзру, которому нужна была его помощь. И на этот раз он успел вовремя.

Может, были учителя и получше него, да и ученики получше Эзры «Лотальской Белки» Бриджера — в первом Кейнан Джаррус был уверен, ко второму, конечно, склонялся из объективности — но ему не нужно было другого ученика, а у его ученика отныне будет учитель, который больше никогда не подведёт его, не отвернётся от него, не оставит его одного. Тот, кто будет рядом, когда его позовут.


	3. Тени Малакора

Кейнан изменился, нет — кажется, он исцелился. И Эзра чувствовал себя так же. Всё стало как раньше и иначе. Никогда ещё Эзра не ощущал в нём такой Силы. Что интересно, Кейнан тоже сказал:

— Ты стал намного сильнее, Эзра.

— Ты бы заметил раньше, если бы не проводил столько времени со своими белками.

— Да, у меня, похоже, к белкам страсть, — пробормотал Кейнан и усмехнулся, Эзра не понял, к чему, но тоже улыбнулся. Вот что было здорово с ним и почему Эзра знал, что теперь всё в порядке — они могли шутить об этом. О том, как Кейнан сидел пнём и моргал из-под шлема на закат, о том, как Эзра воображал себя главнокомандующим и даже о том, как полагал, что может обуздать силу ситхов. О последнем, правда, всё-таки лучше было особенно не шутить, тут Кейнан мог и помрачнеть. А Эзра не хотел, чтобы он мрачнел, Эзра вообще этого ещё побаивался.

— Ты боишься, — эхом сказал Кейнан.

«Тьфу, карабаст», — подумал Эзра. Вот так поживи несколько месяцев без учителя и забываешь, как опасно громко думать. Ну, придётся привыкать снова быть нормальным падаваном.

— Ну… немного, — честно признался он.

Они сидели на том же месте, на котором часами просиживал Кейнан, обратив лица к темнеющему горизонту, и Эзра, глядя на появляющиеся звёзды, в который раз гадал, где среди них Лотал.

— Из-за голокрона? Из-за всего этого? Эзра, мы справимся, я снова здесь и теперь не позволю, чтобы...

— Точно? — прервал его Эзра.

Кейнан наклонил голову и, Эзра знал — раньше посмотрел бы на него чуть исподлобья, внимательно и с интересом.

— Что именно?

Эзра набрал полную горсть песка и зачем-то высыпал себе на колено. Стряхнул. Набрал ещё одну, вздохнул и искоса глянул на Кейнана. Тот ждал. Эзра был уверен, что под своим шлемом он сейчас приподнял брови.

— Я боюсь не из-за голокрона, — наконец ответил он. — Я боюсь, что ты… что я сделаю что-нибудь не так, и ты снова… расстроишься, — закончил он и горько пожалел о том, что «расстроишься» — наверное самое идиотское слово, которое он вообще мог подобрать.

— Расстроюсь, — подтвердил его опасения Кейнан, явно с трудом сдерживая смех. — Я определённо «расстроюсь», если ты сделаешь что-нибудь не так, но не более того.

— Тебя не было месяцы, — тихо сказал Эзра.

Несколько, видимо, соскучившихся «белок» появились из зарослей и начали с осторожностью красться в сторону Кейнана.

— Вон они, идут. Твои новые падаваны, — буркнул Эзра, кивнув в их сторону.

Кейнан протянул руку и положил ладонь ему на плечо.

— Я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь ты сможешь простить меня…

Эзра схватил его за локоть и заговорил быстро и испуганно:

— Кейнан, я… нет! Я не это имел в виду, ты не должен извиняться! Это я должен, это из-за меня, на Малакоре, и потом...

— Эзра, остановись, не тараторь. Послушай меня. Ты ничего не должен. Я уже говорил тебе — ты не виноват. И я никогда тебя не винил. Я должен был сказать тебе об этом раньше, и не должен был тебя бросать.

Белка взобралась Кейнану на колено, глянула с подозрением на Эзру, и Эзра от нервов показал ей язык.

— Не дразни животных, — тут же среагировал Кейнан, и Эзра послушно кивнул. — Молодец, — сказал Кейнан. Да он правда видит так же, как раньше, снова изумился Эзра. — Послушай меня, это важно, Эзра, отвлекись от белок. Кстати, это не белки. Ох. Сложно с тобой, успокойся, у меня от тебя мысли путаются. Давай, вдохни.

Эзра несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул — поначалу этот трюк не помогал, но теперь он мог так успокоиться за несколько секунд.

— Вот так, — одобрил Кейнан. — Лучше. Теперь послушай. — Он полностью повернулся к Эзре и положил вторую руку ему на плечо. Он был совсем близко и Эзре постыдно захотелось прижаться лбом к его шлему и закрыть глаза. — Я виноват перед тобой, — твёрдо сказал Кейнан, — а ты — натворил дел, пока меня не было. Мы оба наворотили, и исправим это вместе. Но ты никогда не должен бояться расстроить меня. Никогда не должен бояться, что я уйду. И за то, что я заставил тебя так думать, я прошу у тебя прощения. Это не оправдывает меня, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я отвернулся не от тебя, а от себя самого. Ты никогда не был виноват в том, что произошло, слышишь?

Эзра снова кивнул, и Кейнан кивнул в ответ.

— Ты не можешь сделать ничего, что заставило бы меня тебя бросить. Но даже если бы это было так — даже тогда ты не должен был бы этого бояться. Мастера ситхов требуют полного поклонения от своих учеников. Но мы не ситхи, мы джедаи. Тебе стоит слушать меня, но мне не нужно твоё поклонение или твой страх. Ты не должен пытаться угодить мне, потому что тебя веду не я, тебя ведёт Сила. Я лишь помогаю тебе на пути. И это право дал мне ты, согласившись быть моим учеником.

Эзра опять кивнул и так и остался с опущенной головой. Белка перебралась с ноги Кейнана к нему на колено и взглянула снизу вверх ему в лицо своими круглыми чёрными глазками.

— Я просто боюсь, что тебе опять будет плохо, — совсем тихо сказал Эзра. — Что ты будешь сидеть тут, и я ничем не смогу помочь.

— Не будет, — мягко ответил Кейнан. — Это в прошлом. Можешь быть уверен.

Он убрал руки с плеч Эзры и снова повернулся к горизонту. Вторая белка забралась ему на плечо, первая исследовала рукав Эзры, пытаясь залезть туда целиком.

— Знаешь, — буднично сказал Кейнан, — но вот вообще в старые времена, конечно, было принято ученикам больше слушаться своих учителей.

— Выходит, не такие уж и плохие эти новые времена, а? — буркнул Эзра и Кейнан рассмеялся и покачал головой.

Поначалу Эзра опекал его, пытался от всего защитить и во всём помочь, словно Кейнан был теперь беспомощен. Кейнана это немного раздражало, потому что большую часть времени Эзра только мешал, и немного смешило, но он ничего не говорил, ученик сам должен был понять. Страх, любовь и вина мешали Эзре видеть ясно, и Кейнан больше не собирался игнорировать это. Он сам теперь видел намного яснее, чем раньше. Они не могли повлиять на то, что чувствовали, значит, их задачей было контролировать эти чувства, как все остальные. Кейнан мог помочь и направить, но научиться распознавать то, что ему мешает, и понимать, как это работает, Эзра должен был сам. Это был как раз тот урок, который можно выучить только на собственном опыте. И Эзра выучил его быстро. Как и большинство уроков — он всё-таки был очень талантлив, думал Кейнан. А последние месяцы добавили ему решимости и страсти стать лучше. Боль, гнев и вина отступали, а привычка к усиленным тренировкам оставалась — нет худа без добра, всем нам нужны свои испытания. 

Эзре потребовалось не так много времени, чтобы понять, что Кейнан не нуждается в его постоянной опеке, и с этим пониманием к нему вернулась прошлая весёлость. Чувство вины отступало и превращалось в опыт, как и должно было быть. Теперь он знал, когда Кейнану нужна помощь, а когда нет, всё лучше понимал, на что он теперь способен, в чём ограничен, и сам начал подстраиваться, искать новые пути взаимодействия, новый стиль боя.

— Чего ты улыбаешься? — спросил он как-то после того, как они с трудом ушли от преследования, запрыгнув в Призрак на ходу, и теперь лежали на полу, тяжело дыша.

— Ты сам не заметил, да? — спросил Кейнан, подбирая слетевший с головы шлем.

— Чего не заметил? — не понял Эзра, лихорадочно припоминая, что он мог упустить.

— Ты даже не спросил меня. Ты сам действовал исходя из того, какие мои способности усилились, а какие ослабли. И рассчитал всё безупречно. Ты думаешь, почему Сабина кричала «ты свихнулся»?

— Ой, — сказала Сабина из угла, — вы оба полоумные, если ты его ещё и хвалишь за это всё.

— Но ведь мы ушли, так, как он и рассчитывал. Он всё сделал верно.

Сабина встала, упёрла руки в бока и глянула на них насмешливо сверху вниз.

— А можно в следующий раз не верно, а попроще и наверняка?!

— У меня не очень получается попроще, — беззаботно ответил Эзра.

— Вот это верное замечание, — вздохнул Кейнан, но, незаметно от Сабины, подмигнул Эзре, прежде чем снова надеть шлем. И сказал, когда она вышла: — Ты молодец.

Позже Эзра спросил:

— Я достал тебя, да?

Кейнан удивился.

— С чего ты взял?

— Не сейчас, — пояснил Эзра. — Когда пытался водить тебя за ручку.

— А, тогда. Ну, это было немного… утомительно.

— Почему ты меня не остановил и не объяснил?

— Я хотел, чтобы ты сам научился видеть реальность, а не домыслы, рождённые твоими эмоциями.

— Проще было сказать, — проворчал Эзра. — Я был полным идиотом.

— А правильней было — сделать, — поучительно ответил Кейнан, и Эзра закатил глаза. Но понял, конечно.

Эзре уже исполнилось восемнадцать, он перерос Сабину, но всё равно был ниже Кейнана почти на голову и, видимо, надеждам догнать мастера в росте сбыться было не суждено, хотя они и с самого начала были призрачными, Гера частенько ворчала на Кейнана «оглобля», когда он со своими почти двумя метрами мешался ей в кабине пилота. В остальном мастер и ученик были похожи — Эзра окреп, но оставался таким же тощим, какая-нибудь сердобольная бабушка из задерживавшихся на базе беженцев то и дело норовила сунуть ему в руки пирожок, кусочек твёрдого, полузасохшего сыра, помятый фрукт… в общем всё, чтобы поддержать силы юного падавана. Юный падаван обычно не мог отказаться. Потому что жрать действительно хотел круглыми сутками. «Куда всё уходит?», — задумчиво спрашивала Сабина, глядя на то, как он поглощает вторую порцию за обедом. «В мозг», — отвечал Эзра с набитым ртом. «Ха! Если бы», — беззлобно замечал Зеб. 

Вскоре после Малакора, во время одного из моментов отчаяния, Эзра состриг волосы, сам не знал, почему, а потом вспомнил, что рассказывала в детстве мама: у их народа была старая традиция остригать волосы в знак траура. Сейчас она почти исчезла, но старики ещё следовали ей, и Эзра бессознательно выразил своё горе этим почти забытым способом. Но к возвращению Кейнана он снова оброс — непривычно было стриженым и как-то неуютно. Сабина тоже считала, что так ему лучше, только ещё бы покрасить в разные цвета, и вообще было бы загляденье. Гера пожимала плечами и говорила: вообще не пойму, как вы ходите с этой шерстью на голове. «Э!», — окликал её Зеб. «Я хожу с шерстью на всём себе, тебя не смущает?» «Меня офигеть как вы все смущаете», — замечал Чоппер, но Зеб его не понимал.

— Вы решили все свои проблемы? — спросила Гера у Кейнана через несколько недель после его возвращения.

— Да, всё будет в порядке.

— Он ещё переживает?

Кейнан вздохнул и склонил голову набок. Гере по-прежнему было непривычно и больно, что она не видит его глаз, не может прочитать в них, что он думает, хорошо ему или плохо, весел он или печален, заботит ли его что-то или он прислушивается к течению Силы. Ей так сильно не хватало этого. То, кем он был, всегда разделяло их, но они стёрли эту грань, а теперь словно его увечье снова разделило их. Он, наверное, не чувствовал этого, она знала, что он видит её почти как раньше, а в чём-то и лучше, но она не была джедаем. Мол отнял глаза не только у него, он отнял их и у неё. Она больше не могла заглянуть через них в душу Кейнана, и по этому она горевала так же сильно, как по его потере.

— Он никогда этого не забудет, — сказал Кейнан. — Я буду невольно напоминать ему каждый день. Но он справится, и я ему помогу.

— Так, всё хорошо?

— Всё просто отлично, Гера. Гораздо лучше, чем могло обернуться.

Всё отлично, кроме того, что, ожидая от Эзры, что он будет контролировать свои чувства, Кейнан каждую минуту справлялся со своими, и это давалось ему намного тяжелее, чем он надеялся. После Малакора, в своём добровольном изгнании, он всё время думал об Эзре, каждая минута его жизни была наполнена мыслями о нём. Он был сломлен, растерян, и ему казалось, что даже то немногое, что у него было, теперь у него отняли. В отчаянии, потеряв надежду, он утешал себя, представляя, как всё могло бы быть, сложись оно иначе. Иногда ему хотелось отбросить все правила, нарушить все клятвы, забыть о том, что правильно, а что нет, а потом он с горечью понимал, что единственный, кто больше всех пострадает от этого — Эзра. И в этом было даже ещё меньше смысла, чем раньше.

А потом именно мысли об Эзре помогли ему выбраться из той тьмы, в которую он сам себя загнал. И теперь ему казалось, что он понимает всё лучше, чем когда-либо, и знает, что ему делать, лучше, чем когда-либо, только на поверку это оказалось ещё сложнее, чем когда-либо. Он не только смог вернуть то, чего на самом деле никогда не терял — теперь, не имея возможности его видеть, он чувствовал Эзру ещё сильнее, чем раньше. Его близость, каждое его движение, ритм его дыхания, его настроение, его любовь и его желание. И этого было так много, всё это он ощущал так сильно и чётко, что иногда справляться с этим было почти невозможно. Хорошо, что Эзра ещё не мог так ясно видеть его, хотя Кейнан замечал, что он пытается, и теперь чаще, чем раньше. И он знал — не только потому что переживает, но и по той же причине, по которой все остальные стали внимательней слушать его и меньше перебивать. Всех их смущало, что они больше не видели его глаз. Он понимал и старался смягчить это для них, как мог, но им нужно было время. Для них эта травма оказалась не легче, чем для него самого, и теперь, когда он сам уже справился с ней, они всё ещё не могли смириться. Он осязал печаль и сочувствие Геры, злость Сабины, неловкость Зеба, но сильнее них всех он чувствовал Эзру. Иногда, когда они с Герой, Сабиной и Зебом сидели в Призраке, он узнавал о его скором приходе за несколько минут, потому что уже тогда образ его мыслей и эмоций начинал заслонять всех остальных. И он был рад, что никто не видит его глаз, и больше всего, что их не видит Эзра, потому что не был уверен, что будь иначе, он смог бы скрывать себя хотя бы так же, как сейчас.

Всё стало как прежде. Иначе, конечно, но всё же как прежде, а Эзра до смерти скучал по тому, как всё было раньше. Он сам не понимал, насколько устал от собственной злости за эти несколько месяцев, пока не перестал злиться. Так что первое время он ещё был немного сам не свой и всё время норовил проспать двенадцать часов кряду, за что над ним нещадно потешались Чоппер, Сабина и Зеб. Но у него не было сил даже как следует отвечать на их подколы. Кейнан, заметив это, один раз сказал им оставить Эзру в покое, и они даже на время послушались. Они теперь больше слушались Кейнана, и давно было пора. Эзре тоже надо больше слушать, что говорит его учитель. Раньше он пропускал половину мимо ушей и это закончилось Малакором. Больше он этого не допустит. Но при всей решимости Эзры время шло, всё становилось как прежде, и он не мог просто взять и перестать быть собой.

— Ты и не должен, — весело сказал ему Кейнан.

— Но я хочу быть лучше! — возразил Эзра.

— Будь лучше, оставаясь собой, — ответил Кейнан. — Не пытайся стать кем-то ещё. Ты только потратишь силы, пытаясь поступать так, как тебе совсем не свойственно. Твой ориентир — Сила. Она всегда подскажет тебе, что правильно, если ты будешь слушать.

Эзра усмехнулся.

— Ты как будто и не хочешь, чтоб я тебя слушался.

— О, этого я очень хочу. Но я хочу, чтобы и ты этого хотел. Нет смысла в знаниях, вбитых насильно.

И Эзра это учёл. Кейнан будто стал после Малакора доверять ему даже больше, и поначалу это заставляло Эзру снова ощущать жгучий стыд и вину, но Кейнан не позволял ему погрязнуть в них. И со временем Эзра просто стал радоваться его доверию. Теперь, когда он говорил, что слишком сильно устал от тренировок, Кейнан кивал и отпускал его.

— И что, и всё? — удивился Эзра в первый раз. — Не будешь мне эзрать?

— Ты выкладываешься на максимум и гораздо лучше сейчас знаешь свои пределы, чем раньше. Я верю твоим ощущениям. Нет смысла гонять тебя в состоянии, когда у тебя уже нет сил что-либо усвоить.

Кейнан вообще стал больше его хвалить, и Эзра гордился собой, а зазнаваться ему всё равно не давали все остальные. Да и сам мастер всегда щёлкал по носу, если Эзра забывался. Кейнан снова стал таким же весёлым, как раньше, и более спокойным. Иногда он задумывался о чём-то посреди разговора, но, если к нему обращались, всегда отвечал сразу, как будто собственные мысли не мешали ему слушать. Эзра вот, задумавшись, вообще переставал замечать, что происходит вокруг, и иногда Кейнан, заметив это — уж только Сила знает, как он замечал без глаз, — легонько толкал его локтем.

Тени Малакора постепенно рассеивались и продолжали жить лишь в самой глубине души Эзры, иногда всплывая на поверхность и будя его кошмарами по ночам, иногда — приковывая его взгляд к маске Кейнана. Однажды он дал им такую волю, что очнулся лишь от прикосновения — оказывается, он безотчётно протянул руку, чтобы коснуться лица Кейнана, и тот мягко взял его за запястье, останавливая. Эзра был растерян, смущён и зол на себя, но Кейнан улыбнулся и сказал:

— Тебе пора перестать винить себя.

И большую часть времени он этого не делал. Большую часть времени ему было чем занять голову.

Эти жуткие месяцы он был уверен, что всё изменилось, но теперь знал, что это не так. Кейнан был слишком умён и честен, чтобы полагать, что из сокрытия правды выйдет какой-то толк, поэтому он не пытался. Знал, что Эзра всё равно поймёт. Им обоим было слишком поздно что-то скрывать, и если Кейнан ещё бы попытался, если б мог, то Эзра никогда этого не хотел. Он мог бояться, что потеряет любовь Кейнана, но вот уж показать свою он не боялся ничуть. Он хотел её, воспринимал как данность и как счастье, и единственное, что останавливало его — нежелание Кейнана дать ей волю. Он и знал, и не знал, почему — вроде как знал, но не видел в этом того смысла, который видел Кейнан, но Кейнан был его мастером, и это заставляло Эзру останавливаться в нерешительности. Кейнан не отталкивал его и не делал шагов навстречу, при этом не скрывая свою любовь и контролируя её настолько жёстко, что Эзру иногда это даже бесило. Как он вообще делал это? И однажды он просто взял и спросил. Эта была одна из тех ночей, когда тени Малакора пришли в его сны. Он проснулся, тяжело дыша, посмотрел в потолок, а потом спрыгнул с койки, осторожно выбрался из каюты, не разбудив Зеба, вышел на улицу, и, немного постояв, побрёл к ограде, плюхнулся на песок и стал бездумно смотреть в темноту. Кейнан пришёл через десять минут.

— Ты услышал меня? — спросил Эзра. — Я старался потише.

Кейнан мотнул головой и сел рядом.

— Нет, ты не издал ни звука.

— Значит, ты просто понял?

— Да, — ответил Кейнан. — Это несложно, когда речь о тебе.

Эзра привалился к нему, а Кейнан обнял его за плечи, и так они сидели, и Эзре было хорошо и тоскливо одновременно, и он подумал: к карабасту всё, что бы это ни значило, и поднял лицо, протянул руку и коснулся его щеки.

— Эзра, — тихо сказал Кейнан, словно его же имя могло его остановить.

— Что?

Кейнан покачал головой и убрал его руку, мягко, как всегда, взяв за запястье. И тогда Эзра не выдержал и спросил:

— Как ты это делаешь? Я же знаю, я чувствую, как ты вообще так контролируешь всё? Зачем? В чём смысл, ты даже не объясняешь мне! Почему…

— Потому что, — спокойно прервал его Кейнан. — Потому что это… неправильно.

— Для кого неправильно? — не отставал Эзра.

— Для всех. Правила существуют не просто так…

— Ордена давно уже нет, Кейнан! — чуть не закричал Эзра, отстраняясь. — Его нет! Никого, кроме нас, нет! И никаких правил нет!

— Правила есть, пока есть учитель и ученик, — жёстче ответил Кейнан.

— А если бы ты не был моим мастером?

— Но я он и есть.

— Ох, — только и сказал Эзра, и, помолчав, добавил: — и ты говоришь, что со мной сложно. Ты бы с собой дело имел, я б на тебя посмотрел.

— Если тебя это утешит, с собой у меня тоже достаточно хлопот.

— Угу.

— Но с тобой больше.

— Ох, Кейнан…

— Всё. Подышал воздухом? Отправляйся обратно спать. Давай, я уже замёрз тут с тобой.

Он встал и протянул руку, помогая Эзре подняться.

— Можно я посплю у тебя на верхней полке?

Кейнан медлил с ответом, и, пока он колебался, Эзра показал, что бывает намного умней него.

— Кейнан, перестань. Ты знаешь: либо мы вместе идём по этому пути, либо всё это не имеет смысла. Ты сам меня учил, — и Эзра вздохнул, что слегка поубавило фальшивую беззаботность его речи, и продолжил: — Какой смысл мне следовать твоим правилам, если ты будешь меня сторониться, как будто я их нарушаю?

Кейнан улыбнулся и потрепал его по голове.

— Умнее становишься ты с днём каждым, джедай.

— Да поведёшься с кем, наберёшься от того, — ответил Эзра. — Так что, можно?

— Можно, можно.


	4. Молчание Силы

Это конечно был ловкий ход, припереть Кейнана к стене его же собственными правилами, и Эзре было даже немного стыдно, но вот это было то чувство вины, которое он легко мог выбросить из головы. Время от времени он стал напрашиваться переночевать у Кейнана, и ему это страшно нравилось, да и Кейнан был не против. Иногда только грозился выгнать, когда на Эзру нападала болтливость, и он не мог успокоиться, хотя Кейнан уже полчаса как скомандовал отбой. 

— А что если…

— Эзраааа…

— Да, я уже почти сплю, но мне тут пришла мысль, а что если…

И ему на лицо прилетала подушка, запущенная самой что ни на есть джедайской силой с нижней полки.

— Ещё слово, и я выброшу тебя за дверь, через коридор, в твою каюту и прямо на спящего Зеба. И тебе никто не поверит, что это сделал я.

— И ты оставишь меня, значит, на растерзание дикому ласату?

— Ещё как.

— Хорош мастер…

— Я верю, ты справишься. А теперь спи, если не хочешь проверить.

— Даааа, учиииитель…

— Эзра.

— Да всё, всё.

Гера спросила на третий раз:

— Смотрю, вы решили ещё укрепить связь между учителем и учеником?

— Вроде того, — весело ответил Эзра.

— И ты ещё не пожалел об этом? — обернулась она к Кейнану.

— Пару раз пожалел, что у меня вообще есть ученик, — со вздохом признал Кейнан.

— Не слушай его, — отмахнулся Эзра и крутанулся в кресле, закинув руки за голову. — Во-первых он жалеет об этом с самого начала, а во-вторых — он джедай, такова его доля, и он не может упиваться жалостью к себе. Это противоречит ПРАВИЛАМ.

— Ты сегодня не планировал тренироваться с мечом, верно? — заискивающе поинтересовался Кейнан.

— Нет, — не ожидая подвоха ответил Эзра.

— Так спешу тебя расстроить — будешь, и причём в двойном объёме.

— Но я собиралась отправить его… — запротестовала было Гера, но Кейнан её прервал.

— Извини, отправишь после тренировки.

— Карабаст, — уныло потянул Эзра.

А Гера критически заметила:

— Знаете, ваше укрепление связи вот вообще не идёт вам обоим на пользу. Оба только наглеете. Кто кого ещё учит. Всё, валите отсюда, джедаи. Идите-идите, вон отсюда. Решайте свои джедайские проблемы в другом месте.

— Ты была бы хорошим учителем, — бросил ей на прощание Кейнан и чуть не получил гаечным ключом в голову.

Сабина иногда посматривала на них с насмешливым любопытством и хмыкала, Эзра не обращал на это внимание, нормальное поведение для Сабины. Когда-то давно, в свои пятнадцать лет, он даже думал, что влюблён в неё, но это быстро прошло. И как только он перестал дурить себе голову — они стали отличными друзьями. Почему-то именно с ней он слабее всего чувствовал грань, отделявшую его от остальных. Хотя вот уж кто ни капли не был похож на джедая, так это Сабина. Но она тоже была немного отдельно от всех, и её ничуть это не тяготило, наоборот, это было именно то, чего она хотела. Может, поэтому Эзра чувствовал себя в какой-то степени ближе к ней, чем ко всем остальным.

Зеб вообще сразу предложил: переезжай к Кейнану! Будет маленькая джедайская казарма, а я получу свою каюту в полное распоряжение. Давайте-давайте, я вообще не понимаю, почему тебя поселили ко мне.

— Чтобы научить вас обоих смирению, — бросил проходивший мимо Кейнан. — Это же очевидно.

Смирение, контроль, правила, думал Эзра. И все покупаются на это, кроме меня, Кейнан. Потому что я вижу тебя. Ты во всём этом хорош, и всё это в тебе есть, но и настолько больше. Но это — главное, уныло признавал Эзра. Я понимаю. Я знаю, что это правда, потому что ты хорошо учил меня. Знаю, что если мы не сможем держать под контролем наши эмоции, это разрушит нас. Что страх разрушит нас. Что… А почему, собственно, мы не сможем держать под контролем то, что уже и так контролируем? Разве, если бы я любил его так, как любил в пятнадцать лет, я не боялся бы его потерять, не хотел бы, чтобы он был счастлив? Что вообще это меняет? Мы так близки, как вообще это может быть, что, к карабасту, может измениться? Всё — ответил бы Кейнан, и это было бы очень в его стиле. А ещё он говорил — будь тем, кто ты есть, и слушай Силу. Ну, Эзра и слушал. И Сила ничего такого похожего на «Эээээзраааа, весь мир рууууухнет если ты сделаешь тооооо, что задуууумал» не говорила. Сколько он ни прислушивался, она не говорила ему, что в этом есть что-то плохое. Так что, технически, он даже… слушается своего учителя.

— Эзра.

Он тряхнул головой и растерянно посмотрел на Кейнана.

— Ты опять не слушал.

— Прости, я…

— Ворон считал?

— Ну… да. Прости, я задумался, что ты говорил?

— Ты не представляешь, сколько всего интересного ты пропустил!

— Правда?!

— Нет. Сосредоточься.

Легко было подумать, и всё-таки сделать оказалось сложнее. Если бы Кейнан делал вид, что ничего не происходит, было бы проще, но он не притворялся, не лгал, и это вставало между ними преградой лучшей, чем любое притворство. Я верю тебе, говорил Кейнан, так же безусловно, как ты веришь мне, — и как он мог переступить через это? Как мог показать, что не понял ничего из того, чему Кейнан его учил, что не ставит ни в грош ничего из того, во что верит Кейнан? Это было не так, совсем не так, но как он смог бы объяснить? Он лежал в своей каюте, глядя в потолок, и не знал, что со всем этим делать.

А потом случилось это дурацкое задание, на котором всё как обычно пошло не так, и Геру задержали буквально на пару минут, но это было слишком много. И что-то случилось, какой-то грохот, выстрелы, Эзра неудачно швырнул какой-то ящик, всё это произошло в одно мгновение. Слишком много всего, и на секунду чутьё подвело Кейнана. Он оступился, упал, его отбросило в сторону, он сразу же поднялся, повёл руками вокруг себя и понял, что отрезан от остальных. Гера уже была здесь, он слышал двигатели Призрака, но слишком далеко. Эзра позвал его, перекрикивая шум боя — тоже слишком далеко. Кейнан напрягал все чувства, выстраивая картину окружающего мира, но не видел выхода.

— Уходите! — крикнул он туда, откуда слышал голос Эзры, и мысленно повторил, со всей волей, на которую был способен: уходите. Нет — ответил голос Эзры так отчётливо, будто он стоял рядом. Жди.

— Эта бешеная белка всё-таки когда-нибудь сведёт меня с ума, — пробормотал Кейнан и выставил перед собой меч, готовясь встретить отряд штурмовиков, чьи шаги он слышал уже совсем близко. И вдруг замер, поняв план Эзры. — Нет, — закричал он, что было сил, одновременно отражая мечом первые выстрелы, — нет, уходите, Эзра, даже не думай, ничего не получится!

Но, конечно, он не послушал, он уже прыгал по протянувшимся выше крыш шагоходов проводам, а Призрак уже ушёл на вираж, чтобы вернуться в нужную точку ровно в назначенное время и ни секундой позже. Ещё несколько минут, за которые штурмовиков на площадке стало так много, что они оба уже едва успевали уворачиваться и отражать летевшие в них со всех сторон выстрелы, и Эзра был на месте.

— Я не смогу подкинуть тебя так далеко, — прокричал он, — готовься схватиться за верёвку, я скажу, когда, а я зацеплюсь за тебя. Так что держись крепче.

Выстрел пошёл вскользь, едва не задев плечо Эзры, и спорить не было времени. Всё их внимание уходило на оборону. Но Гера, как и обещала, появилась буквально через мгновение.

— Сейчас! — крикнул Эзра, и Кейнан сосредоточился, выхватывая из темноты верёвку, протянул руку, сжал пальцы, почувствовал, как Эзра обхватил его одной рукой, и их рвануло вверх.

Зеб, Сабина и Чоппер в шесть рук смогли втащить их на корабль и упали без сил. По крайней мере — первые двое, а Чоппер грязно выругался и уехал к Гере. Кейнан, как только дверь отсека закрылась, схватил Эзру за плечо и почти закричал, едва сдерживаясь:

— Ты действовал безрассудно! Это было безумие, идти одному через них всех и надеяться на то, что всё сложится так идеально!

— Но ведь сложилось! — крикнул в ответ Эзра.

— Потому что нам невероятно повезло!

Зеб и Сабина прижались к стене и наблюдали за ними, не издавая ни звука. Кейнан давно не давал такую волю своим эмоциям, они привыкли к его спокойствию и были почти напуганы.

— Ты не должен так бессмысленно рисковать, я тысячу раз говорил тебе, что главное оружие против нас — страх за тех, кем мы дорожим, и ты не должен поддаваться ему!

— Я и не поддавался! Это был рассчитанный риск.

— Это было безумие!

— Что, не оставлять своих, это безумие? Или это тоже теперь не по правилам?!

Кейнан, явно собиравшийся ещё что-то сказать, осёкся, помедлил мгновение и отпустил плечо Эзры. Зеб с Сабиной переводили взгляды с одного на другого, Зеб даже чуть подвинулся, устраиваясь поудобнее, и Сабина беззвучно шикнула на него.

— Я сделал всё, как ты меня учил, — примиряющим и каким-то смущённым голосом сказал Эзра. — Я не позволил страху помешать моим суждениям. Я просто знал, что смогу. И что ты сможешь. Я был уверен в тебе. Я не… не видел смысла оставлять тебя там, когда можно было вытащить. Вот и всё. Ты поступил бы так же.

— Если ты так в этом уверен, наверное, ты прав, — ответил Кейнан уже спокойно. — Спасибо.

Эзра выдохнул, кивнул, и только тут вспомнил про Зеба и Сабину и обернулся к ним. У Зеба лицо было слегка озадаченное, а Сабина, широко улыбаясь, показывала ему большой палец. Мол — хорошо уболтал.

— Сабина, — окликнул её Кейнан, и она так и замерла с вытянутой рукой. — Я всё вижу.

— Ох, — сказала Сабина. — Ну вас.

Кейнан больше не спорил, только сказал: я просто хочу, чтобы ты был более осторожен и лучше оценивал ситуацию, тебе ещё многому надо научиться. И всё. Но Эзре не полегчало, потому что ещё одна вещь, которой Кейнан его научил — не врать себе. И Эзра не мог избавиться от чувства, что просто снова прижал его к стене, воспользовавшись аргументом, на который Кейнан не мог ответить. Это было нечестно, это было именно тем, с чем Кейнан и боролся, чего он надеялся избежать, призывая все свои силы и знания, тем, что и могло всё разрушить. Так нельзя, подумал Эзра. Я не буду этого делать, я не буду снова разрушать всё. Если всё должно решиться так или иначе — пусть будет так, как хочет Кейнан. Пусть Сила покажет, каким путём нам идти. И я спрошу её. Но не так, как считает правильным он, а так, как считаю правильным я.

— Можно я останусь сегодня у тебя? — спросил он вечером.

— Лучше не сегодня, — ответил Кейнан. — Не уверен, что готов сегодня полночи слушать твои рассуждения о потенциальной боевой мощи штурмовых отрядов компрессионных свиней, или какие там у тебя новые идеи.

— Пожалуйста, — так жалостливо, что аж самому стало противно, попросил Эзра. — Я думаю, ты был прав, я был слишком неосторожен сегодня, и я… ну, думал об этом, а потом о всяком другом, и… в общем… мне просто легче будет успокоиться у тебя и вернуть… баланс.

Кейнан склонил голову, будто прислушивался к чему-то, и, если бы не шлем, даже невидящими глазами он смотрел бы сейчас, наверное, так, как будто видит Эзру насквозь.

— Ладно, — ответил он. — Хорошо, можешь остаться.

«Больше никогда, никогда не буду ему так врать», — подумал Эзра. «Если бы от вранья раздувало, я бы сам сейчас был как компрессионная свинья, которая пообщалась с Зебом.»

Эзра в этот раз был молчаливее, чем обычно, никаких диких идей, залез на свою полку и затих. Кейнан ещё какое-то время лежал, думая о нём, обо всём, что было сегодня, о том, как научить его быть терпеливее, но думать о том, как учить Эзру, было утомительным занятием и в более удачные дни, и он сам не заметил, как уснул. А когда проснулся посреди ночи, ему не нужно было зрение, чтобы знать, как близко лицо Эзры, он чувствовал его дыхание, почти видел, как он склоняется над ним, опираясь на руки, и отросшие волосы падают ему на лицо.

— Эзра, — выдохнул он почти беззвучно, не зная, смог ли вообще сказать это вслух, потому что не был уверен, что может вдохнуть.

— Тихо, — ответил Эзра и прижался губами к его губам. И Кейнан ответил. И не знал, сколько это продолжалось, когда он обнял Эзру и прижал к себе, не думая больше, что делает, а Эзра целовал его жадно и нетерпеливо, словно ждал этого… столько, сколько на самом деле ждал, пока не оторвался, тяжело дыша, и не дал Кейнану одно мгновение вернуть сознание.

— Эзра, подожди, что ты делаешь, — прошептал он, задыхаясь.

Но Эзра не собирался давать ему много времени.

— Сейчас узнаешь, — ответил он и скользнул вниз. 

— Стой, подожди, Эзра, мы не можем, — отчаянно шептал Кейнан, понимая, что ещё минута — и ничего он уже сказать не сможет, и сделать не сможет, и думать-то не сможет.

— Я не слушаю тебя, — глухо ответил Эзра, — обсудим это потом. Сейчас я занят. — И провёл языком по его члену.

— Остановись, послушай меня, — почти взмолился Кейнан, но Эзра не останавливался и уже не отвечал, и Кейнан чувствовал его мягкие влажные губы, и горячий язык, и такое же горячее дыхание, и повторял, уже сам почти не понимая, что говорит: — Прошу тебя, остановись, — но вместе с тем уже запускал пальцы ему в волосы и сжимал ладонью его пальцы, зная, что уже бессмысленно что-либо говорить. И когда это стало ясно, он улыбнулся в темноту и сказал: — Ты совсем меня не слушаешь, да?

— А-а, — ответил Эзра, не отрываясь.

— И когда и где ты успел так обучиться?

Ну конечно, вопрос-то был риторический, но вот ради ответа на него Эзра решил прерваться.

— Кейнан, — весело ответил он, — я вырос на улице, один, на Лотале. Серьёзно? Ты считаешь, мне ради выживания только цветочки из бумаги крутить доводилось? — и не понял, что сделал не так, потому что Кейнан рывком потянул его вверх, и на секунду, даже почти в полной темноте, Эзра готов был поклясться, что его глаза прояснились.

— Ты не должен делать этого для меня, — сказал Кейнан твёрдо. — Ты слышишь? — и встряхнул его за плечи, и заговорил ещё резче. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал это, потому что считаешь необходимым. Тебе не нужно выживать, ты ничего мне не должен, ты понимаешь?

— Я знаю, — ответил Эзра, — это ты не понимаешь. Я хочу этого. Я никогда в жизни и ни с кем не хотел этого так, как сейчас. И ты тоже. Я знаю это. Просто... прими ситуацию, которую ты не можешь контролировать, — Кейнан даже рот открыл от изумления, когда ему процитировали его самого. А Эзра потянулся к нему, прижался щекой к его щеке и совсем тихо сказал: — Пожалуйста. Я знаю всё, что ты хочешь сказать. Просто не говори. Не говори «нет».

И Кейнан ничего больше не сказал. Иногда ты правда больше не можешь ничего контролировать. И тогда сопротивление только порождает хаос. Иногда всё, что ты знал, оказывается бесполезным. И тогда всё, что ты можешь сделать — принять это. Он чуть отстранился, провёл пальцами по щеке Эзры, коснувшись тонких, едва ощутимых шрамов, положил ладонь ему на затылок, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Без сомнений, сожалений и страха.

— Послушай, я знаю. Что ты считаешь это неправильным, — говорил Эзра потом, но Кейнан прервал его.

— Нет.

— Не считаешь? — удивился Эзра и приподнял голову с его плеча, чтобы заглянуть в лицо.

— Считаю, — с улыбкой ответил Кейнан и мягко притянул его голову обратно. — Но мы не будем сейчас об этом говорить. Что сделано, то сделано. Сейчас не время. Мы обсудим это завтра. Расскажи мне о Лотале.

— Что рассказать? — спросил Эзра.

— О том, что ты сказал раньше. О выживании. Я никогда не расспрашивал тебя о прошлой жизни, полагая, что это неважно, и был неправ.

— Э… да нечего особо рассказывать, — смутился Эзра.

— Мне так не показалось, — возразил Кейнан.

Эзра вздохнул и поёжился, но Кейнан обнял его крепче, прижал к себе, и Эзра снова расслабился.

— Да нет, правда, зря я это сказал. Ну, пару раз решение воспользоваться чьим-то интересом казалось наиболее выгодным и разумным, вот и всё. Ничего такого страшного. Я был не против. Просто не отказался получить выгоду от того, что мог бы сделать и без неё.

— Не худший вариант, — к его удивлению ответил Кейнан.

— Ты не сердишься?

Тут уже удивился Кейнан.

— На что мне сердиться? На то, что ты использовал все способы, чтобы выжить? Джедай поступает так же — использует все способы, кроме тех, что могут причинить вред тем, кто ни при чём. Ты никому не причинял вреда. Я могу сказать, что хотел бы, чтобы всё было иначе, но я не был на твоём месте и не принимал твоих решений. И точно не вижу оснований судить их.

— Считаются только те решения, что я принял после встречи с тобой? — весело спросил Эзра.

— Да, — ответил Кейнан и потрепал его по голове. — Потому что это уже входит в сферу моей ответственности.

— Теперь ты расскажи.

— У меня, знаешь, была довольно размеренная жизнь до Приказа 66.

— А потом?

— А потом я скрывался, брался за любую работу и искал тех, с кем смогу досадить Империи.

— Меня вообще немного другое интересует, — уточнил Эзра.

— Ну конечно, не сомневаюсь, — ответил Кейнан.

— Ну?!

— Ох… Орден джедаев, как ты знаешь, довольно критически смотрел на личные отношения. Не совсем однозначно, были разные течения и разные правила, были исключения, но большинство придерживалось этих взглядов. Падаваны… ну, мы были ещё не совсем джедаями, не прошли посвящение, не дали клятв, и многие из нас думали: пока я не отдал свою душу и тело Ордену, почему я не могу узнать то, что потом, возможно, будет мне недоступно?

— И это было в порядке вещей?

— Ну, мастера смотрели на это сквозь пальцы. По крайней мере я не помню каких-то проблем, если никто не забывался и сам не создавал ситуаций, которые уже нельзя было игнорировать. Некоторые мастера вообще считали это правильным, считали, что любое знание — это знание, и что подобный опыт только поможет нам понять Кодекс и будущие требования к нам. Пожалуй, я с этим согласен.

— И твоя мастер так считала?

— Она не говорила этого прямо, но, я думаю, ничего в моей жизни не было для неё секретом, и она эту тему не поднимала.

— А после войны клонов?

— А после войны клонов мне было не до этого.

— Что, вообще?

— В основном. Эзра, нас учат сдерживать свои страсти. Тебе бы, кстати, тоже не помешало этому научиться.

— Ничего себе, я года полтора проявлял чудеса сдержанности, мог бы и похвалить.

— Тебе не кажется, что вот именно сегодня не очень подходящий момент хвалить тебя за сдержанность?

— Ну, больше случая-то может вообще не представиться.

— Посмотрим, — ответил Кейнан, и Эзра вздохнул. Он и не рассчитывал, что будет легко, он очень хорошо знал того, кого любил.


	5. Слова мастера

Кейнан проснулся раньше и, одевшись, какое-то время стоял в задумчивости, устремив невидящий взгляд на Эзру. Он отправил его спать наверх — Зеб и Сабина никогда не заходили к нему без предупреждения, а вот Гера в случае необходимости могла. И он определённо не хотел обсуждать с ней то, что она могла увидеть, и всё произошедшее. Ему ещё предстояло обсудить это с Эзрой, и этой задачи было более чем достаточно. Дурная, самовольная белка, подумал он и улыбнулся. Как же глупо было верить, что он послушает. И как же глупо было верить, что я справлюсь. Мастер говорила: «Ты никогда не перестаёшь быть учеником, а если в какой-то момент решаешь, что знаешь всё — ты сбился с пути, можешь быть уверен». Он был самонадеян и теперь понимал это. И сегодняшняя ночь разбила эту самонадеянность в пыль. Он вздохнул, осторожно протянул руку, провёл, почти не касаясь, пальцами по щеке Эзры, развернулся и вышел, по пути собирая волосы в хвост.

Эзра, проснувшись и вспомнив, где он, и всё остальное, первым делом свесился с верхней полки, но Кейнана уже не было. Он было расстроился, но потом посмотрел на часы и рванул одеваться, забыв обо всём — он проспал на два часа дольше, чем собирался, сегодня они должны были потренироваться, и Гера собиралась обсудить какой-то план, и он должен был помочь Чопперу, почему вообще Кейнан его не разбудил, спрашивается? И, в довершение ко всему споткнувшись об порог, он выкатился из каюты.

За столом с чашкой кофе сидела Сабина, остальных не было видно. Она подняла на него глаза, прищурилась, внимательно разглядывая, вдруг расплылась в улыбке и сказала с издевательской интонацией:

— Да неужто! И небо не обрушилось!

Эзра поморгал на неё, потёр глаза и спросил:

— Что?

— Ничего, — беззаботно ответила Сабина и пожала плечами. — Просто ждала тебя раньше.

— Да, я что-то устал вчера… — невнятно пробормотал Эзра. — А Кейнан меня не разбудил. Где он, кстати?

— Просил передать, что ждёт тебя после завтрака «у белок». Ты в курсе, что это не белки? Он там медитирует или чем вы там занимаетесь… в одиночестве, по крайней мере, — и она хихикнула. «Что это с ней?» — подумал Эзра, но решил не вдаваться. Всё равно Сабину расспрашивать толку мало: если хочет, сама рассказывает, а если нет — не вытянешь. Да и не в настроении он был для этого.

Всё время, пока он завтракал, она то и дело снова принималась его разглядывать и довольно улыбаться.

— Странная ты сегодня, — сказал, уходя, Эзра, и она проводила его радостным хохотом. — Очень странная, даже для себя, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

Солнце уже поднялось высоко и заливало пустыню, освещая пески и размывая линию горизонта, бросая под скалы густые плотные тени, через пару часов станет жарко, но пока ещё было почти свежо. Эзра опустился на землю рядом с Кейнаном, и «белка» тут же прыгнула ему на колени. Странно, но Кейнана они всё равно любили больше, хотя у Эзры был безусловный талант налаживать связь с животными. А вот поди ж ты, у него одна, а три другие не пожелали покинуть старого друга.

— Сабина сказала, ты просил прийти.

Кейнан кивнул, не оборачиваясь. Эзра ждал. Кейнан молчал ещё, наверное, минуту, а потом вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Сложно выбрать, с чего начать, — честно сказал он.

— Кодекс, — с готовностью подсказал Эзра. — Правила. И всё остальное.

— Спасибо, — с нескрываемой иронией ответил Кейнан, но тут же снова стал серьёзен. — Кодекс, и правила, да. Которые существуют не просто так, и я уже говорил тебе это. Эзра, это невозможно, есть вещи, которых просто не должно быть, потому что они несут только хаос. Я знаю, тебе кажется, что это не так, и я понимаю, временами мне тоже, но то, чего мы оба хотим, слишком опасно, и слишком неправильно. Мы не должны...

— Я в это не верю, — перебил его Эзра. Кейнан обернулся к нему, даже слегка раскрыв рот от изумления. Все его белки, как по команде, тоже посмотрели на Эзру, и он подумал, что это уж слишком, но продолжил, стараясь говорить так спокойно, как мог. — Я не верю, что с тем, чего ты боишься, нельзя справиться. Ты учил меня, что страх не должен нас останавливать. И что необходимость контролировать свои эмоции не должна лишать нас их. Что джедай не избегает любви и сочувствия, но учится сохранять спокойствие, управляя своими чувствами, а не подчиняясь им бездумно. Я слушал тебя, видишь, я могу дословно повторить то, что ты говорил. Я запоминаю и учусь. После Малакора я позволил страху и злости себя подчинить, но когда ты вернулся, я смог с ними справиться. Я знаю, о чём ты говоришь. Я волнуюсь за всех вас, но учусь не поддаваться страху. Ты в тысячу раз лучше меня и не веришь, что можешь справиться?

— Ты явно подготовился лучше меня, вынужден это признать, — ответил Кейнан, помолчав.

— У меня хороший учитель, — серьёзно сказал Эзра.

— Да не очень, — пробормотал Кейнан и осторожно снял белку, пытавшуюся залезть ему на голову, видимо, чтобы лучше видеть Эзру. — Дело не в том, вот что я верю или нет. Я твой учитель, Эзра, и ты не можешь найти другого, даже если плюнуть на правила, и на Кодекс, и на все те вещи, в которые я так и не смог научить тебя верить.

— Мне и не нужен другой, — упрямо ответил Эзра, — ты вполне подходишь.

Кейнан снова замолчал, и всё та же упрямая белка запрыгнула ему на плечо и ткнулась носом в ухо. Он повёл головой, и она затопталась на месте, перебирая лапками.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы это было легче, — сказал наконец он. — Но не станет, как бы я это ни сказал. — Он положил ладонь на плечо Эзры, наклонил голову и сказал так уверенно и так мягко, как мог: — Я прошу тебя поверить мне и послушаться меня. Всё должно остаться так, как было. Это будет непросто, но так должно быть. Эзра?

— Как думаешь, мы правда остались одни? — без всякой связи спросил Эзра, и Кейнан на секунду растерялся.

— Не знаю, — ответил он, — почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Если мы последние, то мы теперь и есть Орден?

Кейнан вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Ордена больше нет. Мы память о нём и том, что он представлял. Но кто знает, что будет дальше?

— Я тоже не могу ответить тебе, что будет дальше, — сказал Эзра. — Ты примешь такой ответ?

— А у меня есть выбор? — улыбнулся Кейнан.

Эзра пожал плечами.

— Прости, но нет, учитель.

Кейнан был озадачен, и это тоже напоминало ему о том, как он самонадеян. Он ожидал большего сопротивления, гнева, споров, и был готов к этому, но он вовсе не почувствовал в Эзре злости, ни капли. Эзра испытывал боль, сомнения, печаль, но не страх и не злость. Он был почти спокоен, и Кейнан гордился им, но и удивлялся, это было всё же не похоже на белку. Всего несколько часов назад он не колебался, отметая всё, что твердил ему Кейнан, а сейчас принимал его решение с хладнокровием почти настоящего джедая. Ох, не к добру это, думал Кейнан, у Эзры всегда затишье перед бурей. Если он слишком хорош — жди беды. Ну что ж, посмотрим, куда нас всё это заведёт. Нет смысла сокрушаться по тому, что уже было, и беспокоиться о том, что ещё не случилось.

— Ты что-то притих, — сказала Гера.

Иногда Кейнан приходил в кабину Призрака просто посидеть там одному или с Герой, здесь было её царство и удивительный покой, когда никого больше не было. Они немного поболтали ни о чём, а потом он задумался, и так глубоко, что даже не сразу услышал, что она сказала.

— Всё в порядке? — спросила она.

— Да, — вздохнул он, — просто есть о чём подумать.

— А с Эзрой?

— О чём ты?

— Он всё-таки сильно изменился после Малакора. И тебе не кажется, что он стал чуть менее… уравновешен?

— Гера, где ты прячешь свой световой меч? — с укором спросил Кейнан.

— Некоторым не нужно быть джедаями, чтобы видеть, что происходит вокруг них, — назидательно ответила Гера. — Вы иногда всё-таки думаете, что только вы всё видите и понимаете. Знаешь, как раздражает.

Он крутанулся в кресле, поворачиваясь к ней, и склонил голову в лёгком поклоне.

— Ты права, учитель, прости меня и спасибо, что напомнила об этом.

— Ты знаешь, ты тоже сильно изменился, — сказала Гера, задумчиво глядя на него. — Раньше ты бы скорей возразил мне.

— Ну, в последнее время Сила часто напоминает мне о том, как я несовершенен, это способствует смирению. Хотя тоже немного раздражает.

Она хмыкнула.

— Ты уверен, что с Эзрой всё в порядке?

— Нет, но будет, — уклончиво ответил он.

— Не поделишься?

— Прости.

— Джедайские дела.

— Вроде того.

— Надеюсь, ты не приведёшь ещё одного. Двух джедаев в доме более чем достаточно, поверь мне.

— Что с лицом? — спросила Сабина.

— Да что ты привязалась ко мне сегодня? — не выдержал Эзра. — Всё нормально у меня с лицом.

— Что, Кейнан всё-таки дал тебе от ворот поворот? — сочувственно предположила она, и Эзра уставился на неё, раскрыв рот. — Ладно, это уже становится скучно, — решительно заявила Сабина. — Закрой рот, я всё знаю.

— Что ты знаешь? — ошарашенно спросил Эзра.

— Ой ну я видела тебя сегодня утром, и его видела. По нему конечно ничего нельзя было сказать, а вот глядя на тебя я сразу решила, что ты наконец его прижал.

— Сабина, о чём ты…

— Я вообще не понимаю, почему Зеб и Гера ничего не видят, — продолжала Сабина. — Ну Зеб ладно, но Гера… Но ты ж не думаешь, что я могла не заметить?

Эзра ещё какое-то время таращил на неё глаза, а потом сдался, запрыгнул к ней на крыло истребителя и сел рядом.

— Как ты поняла?

— Если ты про вообще как я поняла — я же не слепая. То есть вы всегда были очень близки и обожали друг друга, но в какой-то момент… просто что-то изменилось. А если ты про сегодня — ну, во-первых, видел бы ты своё лицо! А во-вторых — куртку не снимай, у тебя на плече засос. Ты когда её натягивал, только зайдя, я увидела.

— Карабаст, — буркнул Эзра, и Сабина хихикнула.

— Так что, он сдал назад?

— Угу, — уныло ответил Эзра. — Ну, он всегда был против…

— Да уж я догадываюсь, что не ты здесь был тормозом прогресса.

— Э, я тоже всё понимаю, все его аргументы, и я пытался!

— Правда? Прям-таки понимаешь?

— Да! — с вызовом ответил Эзра. — Я просто… я просто…

— Не согласен.

— Да.

— И не можешь ничего с собой поделать.

— Да. То есть нет!

— И считаешь, что это всё ерунда и Кейнан держится за никому не нужные правила.

— Нет!

— И что ты знаешь лучше.

— Да нет же!

— И что если ты возьмёшься за дело как следует, он уже не сможет устоять.

— Сабина!

— Возрази аргументированно хоть по одному пункту.

— А вот и возражу!

— Слушаю.

— Хм…

— Всё ещё слушаю, но уже начинаю уставать.

— Да подожди ты…

— Ясно, нет у тебя аргументов.

Эзра вздохнул и признал:

— Похоже на то. Ты думаешь, получается, мне правда наплевать на всё, что он говорит, я и не пытаюсь понять и просто хочу сделать всё по-своему, что бы он об этом ни думал?

— А ты сам как считаешь?

— Прекрати говорить, как он.

— Ой-ой. Да, я так считаю. И не вижу в этом ничего плохого.

Он с удивлением взглянул на неё.

— То есть ты думаешь, что я прав?

— Да, — пожала плечами Сабина. — Вы любите друг друга, это ясно и идиоту… прости, Гера. Так что вам мешает? Вы оба джедаи, может быть, последние в галактике, вы понимаете друг друга лучше, чем кто-либо ещё. Говоря вашими же словами — сама Сила свела вас. Вы, наверное, год ходили вокруг да около и сделали всё, что могли, но всё равно не сдержались, и, обрати внимание, я думаю, Кейнан, если бы очень хотел, уж, наверное, смог бы тебя остановить, верно?

— В этом-то всё и дело, — тихо сказал Эзра.

— В чём? Что не остановил?

— В том, что мы джедаи.

— Я не знаю, что у вас там за сложные правила, но я на твоей стороне, — сказала Сабина и хлопнула его по плечу.

А он вот уже не был уверен, что он сам на своей стороне.

Следующую неделю у них было много заданий, но Кейнан находил время для обязательных тренировок, и Эзра старался, хотя и был временами рассеянней обычного. Кейнан не ругал его, но и не давал спуску. Они больше не говорили о том, что было, и Эзра был даже рад, что Кейнан ведёт себя совершенно как обычно. Под конец недели Зеб спросил: 

— А что это ты больше не просишься к Кейнану ночевать? Что, наконец достал его? — и довольно хмыкнул.

У Эзры на мгновение стало лицо самого несчастного человека на свете, и Зеб смягчился.

— Не переживай, парень, — и хлопнул его по плечу своей лапищей так, что Эзра покачнулся. — Учение — дело такое. Никому легко не даётся, ни ученику, ни учителю. Отойдёт. Он тебя любит и долго сердиться не будет.

— Розгами бы тебя, да по жопе, — сказал Чоппер.

— Чего это он там прожужжал? — спросил Зеб.

— Спрашивает, можно ли почесать тебя за ухом, — мстительно ответил Эзра и сбежал под негодующие крики Чоппера, оставив их разбираться между собой.

Кейнан учил его понимать себя и быть честным с собой, но только Сабина сказала ему в лицо, кто он есть. Она не хотела его обидеть, думала, что поддержит, но её слова сделали то, чего не смог Кейнан. Он слишком сильно доверял Эзре, а Сабина видела его насквозь. Эзра не думал ни о ком, кроме себя. Он просил Кейнана предать всё, во что тот верит, заставил его это сделать, зная, как много для него это значит, и использовав его чувства против него самого. И продолжает требовать этого, как будто ничего больше не имеет значения, а ведь всё вокруг важнее этого! И Кейнан всё время пытался ему это сказать, только Эзра не слушал. Потому что, как когда-то на Лотале, его волновал только он сам. Потому что, как на Малакоре, он верил своим необдуманным решениям и своим желаниям больше, чем Кейнану, и заплатил за это не он, а Асока и Кейнан. И потом Эзра клялся себе, что больше никогда его так не подведёт, и вот делает это снова. Дело не в Кодексе, не в правилах, не в том, что верно, а что нет, дело в Кейнане, если это неправильно для него, если он перестанет в своих глазах быть тем, кто он есть, Эзра согласен. Теперь он понимает. Если нужно, чтобы было так, просто потому, что это нужно Кейнану — он не будет больше бороться. Джедай должен знать, когда признать поражение. Он справится, он сможет быть тем, кем его хочет видеть Кейнан, и никогда больше его не подведёт, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Даже если ради этого он откажется от того, что сам считает правильнее всего на свете.

Было сложно практически приказать ему остановиться, сложно управлять собственными эмоциями и смотреть, как он отчаянно борется со своими, и сложно было не вспоминать, не видеть в темноте его лицо, не ощущать снова его прикосновения, не слышать его шёпот в тишине. Но Кейнан знал, что поступает правильно. Всё говорило ему об этом. Всё его обучение, весь опыт, логика, разум — всё, кроме него самого. Он прислушивался к своим чувствам, пытался ощутить колебания Силы, которые доказали бы правоту его решения, но не ощущал ничего, что помогло бы ему. Что если мы действительно остались одни во всей галактике, подумал он как-то. Последние джедаи. Асоки больше нет, а те, кто ещё выжил в Войне клонов, смогли ли дожить до этого момента? Есть дети, чувствительные к Силе, но без обучения они не станут джедаями. Неужели я так сильно тосковал по другим, что полюбил единственного такого же, как я? Но он знал, что это не так. Он давно справился со своим горем, хотя до конца оно никогда не исчезнет, но джедай не живёт прошлым. Он справился со своим одиночеством, встретив Геру, и вовсе забыл о нём, когда появился Эзра. И всё снова приходит к нему. Из-за него он снова встал на путь джедая после многих лет бегства и опасений выдать себя. Защищая его, стал рыцарем-джедаем. Малакор сделал его тем, кто он есть сейчас, испытал его, показал его страхи и сомнения, и мысли об Эзре вернули его из тьмы и отчаяния с верой ещё более сильной, чем раньше, и связью с Силой, какой он никогда не знал прежде. Все мысли, все действия, все события, всё вело к нему, словно не Эзра идёт за ним, а он за Эзрой. Может быть, так и есть — учитель учится у своего ученика так же, как ученик у учителя, мастер Йода говорил так. Уважай своего ученика и прислушивайся к нему, иначе почему он будет уважать и слушаться тебя? Сила ведёт вас обоих, и его не менее, чем тебя. И он думает, что слушает, но так ли это? Слушал ли он после Малакора? Слушал ли он до Малакора, или только его вина, что всё там так вышло? Он помнил насмешливый взгляд Мола и то, как жарко Эзра убеждал довериться ему. И думал потом — что я сделал не так, что он так легко поверил ситху, а не своему учителю? Что он так отчаянно искал, что не увидел тьмы в мыслях Мола и пошёл за ним с такой готовностью?

Ошибки неизбежны, говорила ему мастер. Не стоит бояться их, потому что страх ошибиться лишь ведёт к новым ошибкам. Не стоит бесконечно винить себя за них, стоит вынести из них урок и оставить позади. Когда не знаешь, что делать — не делай ничего. Если решился — действуй. Если не знаешь, как быть, но время заставляет действовать — доверься Силе. Если доверяешь кому-то — доверяй безраздельно. Если сомневаешься — познай суть своих сомнений. Если боишься — узнай свой страх. Если ничего не осталось — ты свободен. Будь всегда свободен в своих решениях так, будто у тебя ничего не осталось, и действуй так, будто от этого зависит всё. Когда не знаешь, что думать — не думай. Чувствуй.


	6. Отречение джедая

Последняя миссия была не просто успешна, она прошла гладко от начала и до конца.

— Когда вообще всё шло по плану? — недоумевала Сабина.

— Ты что, жалуешься? — спросил Зеб. — Мне вот всё понравилось.

— Да нет, просто, когда всё идёт по плану, у меня ощущение, что всё идёт не по плану. Нервирует.

Эзра был собран, не делал ни одного лишнего движения, никаких безрассудств, строго выполнял всё, что говорил Кейнан, и не рисковал больше, чем нужно, при этом и не пытаясь избежать опасности.

— Молодец, — сказал Кейнан, — я сегодня даже подумал, уж не взял ли я вместо тебя на задание какого-то другого мальчика. А ты там где-нибудь один в пустыне воюешь с пауками.

— Спасибо, учитель, — ответил Эзра, вроде как шутливо, но Кейнан не услышал весёлости в его голосе. Весь день он был идеальным падаваном, но эта идеальность уже начинала беспокоить Кейнана. Словно Эзра лишился какой-то части себя. Он был спокоен, но не безмятежным спокойствием джедая, а каким-то упрямым, звенящим от напряжения самоконтролем. Дисциплинирован до автоматизма, но настоящий Эзра не был таким, Эзра был порывистым, импровизировал, менял план, придумывал безумные идеи и воплощал их, Эзра, которого знал Кейнан, полагался на Силу больше, чем думал сам. Он скользил по её волнам, взмывал на гребень и перепрыгивал на другой, удерживался, стоя на кончиках пальцев, и не глядя прыгал в бездну, веря, что новая волна уже поднимается, чтобы подхватить его. И она поднималась, и несла его дальше, а он смеялся, потому что Сила была в нём, и он был един с Силой.

Сегодняшний Эзра не был таким. Сила всё так же вела его, и он так же ступал в пустоту, зная, что найдёт опору, но он не чувствовал этого, не радовался этому, он видел лишь цель и шёл к ней, почти с безразличием.

— Он сегодня что-то не похож на себя, — сказала Гера, когда они были одни в кабине пилота.

— Да, ты тоже заметила? — отозвался Кейнан.

— Ага, обычно он похож на себя и на тебя, а сегодня ни на одного из вас.

— Я даже не знаю, это комплимент или претензия к нам обоим?

— Вопрос довольно сложный, — ответила Гера. — К примеру, обычно он так же безрассуден, как ты.

— Я?!

— Ты, ты. Ну ладно, в последнее время ты стал поспокойней. Но раньше был в точности таким же. Кто придумывал самые безумные планы?

— Я всегда был уверен, что вы, леди Синдулла.

— Ха! Да я сама осмотрительность.

— Ты вообще видела, как ты летаешь?

— Превосходно я летаю.

— Как бешеный шмель ты летаешь. Безумно.

— Это мастерство, а не безумие.

— Так ведь и у меня те же оправдания.

— Ох, Кейнан. Так что с Эзрой?

— Понятия не имею. Он весь день такой. Не волнуйся, я разберусь. Мы же так похожи!

— Ха-ха. Отрицай, сколько хочешь.

Сила течёт во мне, и я един с Силой. Гера знала, что это про него. Даже когда они только встретились, когда он так долго скрывался, что почти забыл, как быть джедаем, она видела это в нём. Он сам не понимал, как отличается от остальных. Потом она узнала, что их учат не считать себя особенными, и он действительно не считал. Просто знал, что он другой, может то, чего не могут другие, но это столько лет было больше проклятием, чем благословением, причиной тому, что каждый день его жизнь висела на волоске, что у него не осталось повода считать это ставящим его выше других. И потом, когда он постепенно вернулся на свой путь, то остался таким же. Когда они уже привыкли, когда стали зависеть от него и Эзры, он не изменился. А она смотрела на него и была счастлива видеть радость и лёгкость, которую даёт ему Сила. С каждым днём, после появления Эзры и решения снова встать на почти забытый путь, словно жизнь ярче разгоралась в нём. И постепенно, всё больше отказываясь скрывать, кто он, он становился собой, тем, кого она видела в нём с самого начала, кого она знала, как родного брата, и любила так же. Ему было нужно это, потому что на самом деле он никогда не переставал быть собой, не мог перестать, и Гера знала это. Слышала, как он рассказывал о старых днях, о своём ученичестве, о мастере, о Силе, о Войне Клонов, о своих скитаниях после, он столько всего рассказывал ей, и во всём этом она слышала: я тот, кто я есть, но я не знаю, где моё место в этом мире и как мне быть собой. Ты джедай, говорила она ему. И где бы ты ни был, кем бы ты себя ни называл, что бы ни случилось с тобой, ты джедай. И если это вижу и знаю я, то ты и подавно. Будь кем хочешь, принимай любое решение, я поддержу тебя. Потому что, как бы ты ни решил, ты останешься тем, кого я знаю. И Сила будет вести тебя, потому что ты един с Силой, ты плывёшь по её волнам и смеёшься, ощущая её прикосновение, ты чувствуешь то же, что я чувствую в небе: что бы ни происходило, какой бой ни шёл бы вокруг тебя, ты счастлив и спокоен.

«Всё в порядке», — отвечал Эзра и отказывался говорить что-то ещё. Кейнан не хотел давить на него и просто наблюдал. Но ничего не менялось, вернее — менялось, но так, что только сильнее беспокоило Кейнана. Эзра тренировался на износ, был так же решителен и дисциплинирован — и делал всё это словно сквозь зубы и без радости. Гера сказала, что Сабина схватила Эзру за руку и решительно увела куда-то, и потом она видела их на крыле истребителя, Сабина приобняла Эзру за плечи, словно желая поддержать, и они долго ещё сидели там и говорили. Кейнан был не против, если Эзра хотел говорить с ней, а не с ним, он не обязан делиться всем со своим учителем, ему нужны друзья. И, к счастью, они у него есть, и Сабина — отличный друг. Возможно, сейчас она сможет помочь Эзре намного лучше него самого. Но через несколько дней ему стало ясно, что пора вмешаться. То, что происходило с Эзрой, было неправильно, он больше не шёл вместе с Силой, а словно двигался против её течения, упрямо пытаясь заставить её следовать за ним, и это слишком затянулось, Кейнан не мог больше оставлять его одного справляться с этим. Возможно, стоило поговорить с ним раньше, но Кейнан слишком хорошо понимал, что здесь замешан он сам, и верил, что Эзре будет легче принять всё без его наставлений.

— Эзра, зайди ко мне, — сказал он вечером. — Нам надо поговорить.

Сабина бросила на Эзру быстрый взгляд из своего угла за столом, Эзра в ответ пожал плечами и вздохнул.

— Ага, — ответил он и поплёлся следом.

Кейнан сделал странное — заблокировал дверь в каюту, и Эзра вопросительно глянул на него, спохватился, что до сих пор иногда забывает о его слепоте, и открыл уже рот, чтобы спросить, но Кейнан ответил раньше:

— Не хочу, чтобы ты волновался, что кто-то может помешать. Рассказывай.

— Что рассказывать? — спросил Эзра.

— Что с тобой происходит, — ответил Кейнан.

— А что со мной? — упорствовал Эзра.

— Ох, — вздохнул Кейнан, — иногда я скучаю по тем временам, когда просто выставлял вас с Сабиной из Призрака, чтобы вы поиграли со взрывчаткой на улице.

— Да со мной всё в порядке! — бодро ответил Эзра.

— Ты хоть сам слышал, как фальшиво это прозвучало? — критически поинтересовался Кейнан.

Эзра нехотя признал:

— Да, мне тоже так показалось, но я надеялся, что ты не заметишь.

Кейнан положил руку ему на плечо и наклонил голову. Сабина расписала его шлем, всего несколькими линиями, и словно свитые из белого пламени кошачьи глаза смотрели на Эзру вместо глаз Кейнана.

— Ты так собран последние дни, что, не пойми меня неправильно, я рад, что ты способен на такое сосредоточение, но это меня даже пугает. Ты пытаешься контролировать всё, но это так не работает. Подавить свои эмоции — это не выход, Эзра. В результате они вырвутся из-под контроля и поглотят тебя. Ты должен найти баланс. Расскажи мне, — мягко повторил он. — Ты можешь поговорить со мной, ты знаешь. Что бы ты ни хотел сказать.

— Только так это и сработает, — вдруг с жаром ответил Эзра, и Кейнан ощутил, как разлетается на осколки этот стеклянный щит контроля, который Эзра выстроил вокруг себя за последние дни, и всё, что он сдерживает, рвётся наружу, переполняет его, накрывает с головой. — Я должен это сделать!

— Эзра, — с тревогой окликнул его Кейнан и легонько тряхнул за плечо, но он дёрнулся, сбрасывая его руку.

— Ты не понимаешь, я знаю, что делаю. Я понял, что я должен сделать.

— Успокойся, Эзра, всё в порядке.

— Нет, — почти крикнул Эзра, и на секунду Кейнану показалось, что сейчас он отшвырнёт его в сторону, Эзра сдержался, но не полностью, Кейнана оттолкнуло от него, и ему пришлось сделать шаг назад, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

— Эзра! — жёстко сказал он, схватил его за плечи и снова встряхнул, уж сильнее. Теперь он сожалел и досадовал на себя за то, что так долго бездействовал, не понимая, насколько всё далеко зашло. — Возьми себя в руки! То, что ты чувствуешь, ты можешь контролировать, просто не борись с этим, дай этому проходить сквозь тебя. Слушай меня. Слушай мой голос. Я здесь.

И Эзра заставил себя слушать, ни о чём не думать, ничего не делать, только слушать, и делать вдох, а затем выдох, и снова вдох, и голос Кейнана звучал у него в голове: я здесь, всё хорошо, дыши, я держу тебя, почувствуй Силу, ощути её движение, нет хаоса — только гармония, только покой. Он закрыл глаза и стоял, поддерживаемый Кейнаном, пока не почувствовал, как то, что разрывало его на части, начинает скользить сквозь него, и как тиски, в которых он держал себя последние дни, разжимаются и отпускают его. И тогда он открыл глаза и снова посмотрел на Кейнана, виновато и растерянно.

— Всё хорошо, — повторил Кейнан, — ты молодец. Ты быстро справился. — И со вздохом добавил: — Ты очень силён, Эзра.

— Я сделаю, как ты хочешь, — сказал Эзра.

— Что? — не понял Кейнан.

Языки белого пламени смотрели на него, и он говорил с ними.

— Я понял, я думал только о себе. И не думал о тебе. Я сделаю всё, как ты хочешь, всё будет как раньше, я больше не буду с тобой спорить. Я понял, что неважно, согласен я или нет, если ты так хочешь — этого достаточно, Кейнан, я обещаю. Мне ничего больше не нужно.

Кейнан молчал, и Эзра опустил голову, не зная, что ещё добавить.

— Это ты придумал, стоило мне оставить тебя одного? — тихо спросил наконец Кейнан, и Эзра снова посмотрел на него, не поверив на слух, что он улыбается. Но так и было, и Эзра уверенно кивнул, приняв это за одобрение.

— Прости меня, — торопливо заговорил он, — я плохо слушал, но теперь я знаю. Я больше не подведу тебя, ты всегда говорил, что я должен быть серьёзнее и думать о других, теперь я буду.

Иногда Сила не говорит тебе, что делать. Иногда ты просто принимаешь решение, положившись на то, что чувствуешь и знаешь. А иногда и не знаешь. Потому что если думаешь, что понял всё — ты точно ошибаешься.

— Отныне каждый раз, собираясь оставить тебя одного хоть на минуту, я подумаю трижды, — весело пообещал Кейнан, и Эзра посмотрел на него с сомнением, не понимая. — Эзра, то, что может породить твоя голова, это ещё безумнее, чем то, что ты делаешь, не подумав.

— Чего? — переспросил Эзра.

— Ничего, — ответил Кейнан. — Не надо делать так, как я хочу. То есть надо, но так, как я по правде хочу. Иногда сопротивляться слишком сильно — это только вносить хаос туда, где тебе кажется, что он есть, а на самом деле его нет.

— Кейнан, — с укором сказал Эзра. — Ты можешь прекратить вот это своё и сказать понятно?

— А что тебе непонятно? — всё так же весело спросил он, снял свой шлем и бросил его на стол. — Иногда мы понятия не имеем, чего хочет от нас Сила, и, возможно, никогда не узнаем.

А потом притянул его к себе и поцеловал.

— Ты серьёзно? — спросил Эзра, оторвавшись.

— Да, — ответил Кейнан и потянул его за собой.

— А что я сделал-то правильно?!

— Вообще ничего ты не сделал правильно. Помолчи.

— Ох, тебя не поймёшь.

— Нет, если хочешь, мы можем сейчас поговорить.

— Не-не, — торопливо ответил Эзра, стягивая рубашку. — Это совсем не к спеху. Я с тобой три года разговариваю, а это только второй раз.

— Вот и я что-то подобное думаю.

И Кейнан снова потянул его к себе, и снова целовал, не сдерживаясь и не сомневаясь ни в чём, а потом Эзра прошептал:

— Ты знаешь, чего я хочу?

— Знаю, — ответил Кейнан, — ты в прошлый раз, когда изображал из себя соблазняющую наложницу, очень ярко всё мне в голове визуализировал.

— То есть ты знаешь, что делать, — резюмировал Эзра.

— Подзабыл, но справлюсь без сопливых, — ехидно ответил Кейнан.

— Э, ну без меня у тебя не получится…

— Чё-то у них разговор затягивается, — озабоченно сказал Зеб.

— Зеб, а пошли в мяч поиграем? — внезапно предложила Сабина. — Гера, пошли с нами. И Чоппера возьмём. Зеб и Чоппер против Геры и меня! Вы не жильцы, здоровяк и железка!

— Я вас порву, — прожужжал Чоппер и грязно выругался.

— Ну, может, оно и неплохо, ноги-то размять, — согласилась Гера, весь вечер возившаяся с Призраком.

— Давай-давай, — говорила Сабина, подталкивая Зеба к выходу. — Решим раз и навсегда, кто здесь круче.

— Я вас размажу! — орал Чоппер.

— Позовём их? — спросила Гера, проходя мимо каюты Кейнана.

— Джедаев?! — возмутилась Сабина. — Ты совсем, что ли? Хочешь уныло ходить по краешку и смотреть, как они играют? И у них же важный разговор.

— Ты права, — согласилась Гера.

Сабина, вытолкав всех, сама задержалась на пару секунд и прислушалась.

— Ох, хоть бы я действительно была права, — пробормотала она себе под нос и побежала за остальными.

Кейнан склонился над ним и поцеловал в шею под волосами. Пряный запах теренийского масла обволакивал их, наполняя каюту и словно нагревая воздух вокруг.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Кейнан. — Я не хочу делать тебе больно.

— Я уверен, — ответил Эзра, — Сила не говорит тебе этого?

Кейнан хмыкнул и Эзра судорожно вдохнул, почувствовав его в себе.

— Расслабься, — шепнул Кейнан, но Эзра уже со стоном подался ему навстречу, вталкивая его глубже, и Кейнан тоже застонал, «Не бойся», — выдохнул Эзра в ответ на его мысли, — «не останавливайся», и Кейнан не останавливался. Эзра приподнялся, прижался к нему спиной, откинул голову ему на плечо, Кейнан упёрся в стену рукой, сохраняя равновесие, а горячей, скользкой от масла ладонью другой обхватил его член, и Эзра снова тихо застонал, вскинул руку, положил ладонь ему на затылок и потянул к себе, ища губами его губы. Кейнан целовал его и двигался осторожно и медленно, и Эзра отрывался от его рта, чтобы вдохнуть, и снова целовал, и прижимался сильнее, и сжимал пальцами его пальцы, и шептал, вздрагивая и кончая: я люблю тебя. И Кейнан отвечал: я люблю тебя, больше жизни.

Они лежали, обнимая друг друга и прижавшись друг к другу лбами, и Кейнан сказал:

— Никто…

— ...не должен знать, — закончил за него Эзра, — я понимаю.

Кейнан улыбнулся и коротко поцеловал его в губы.

— Пока что, по крайней мере. А ты стал так много понимать, смотри-ка.

— Видишь, сколько пользы от того, что ты перестал…

—...ломаться, — закончил за него Кейнан. — Уж договаривай, не щади меня.

— Я хотел сказать — сопротивляться, — кротко поправил его Эзра.

— Нет, не хотел, — убеждённо сказал Кейнан.

— Не хотел, — признал Эзра, и они оба тихо рассмеялись. И потом Эзра спросил: — Почему ты передумал?

— Ты понимаешь, — ответил Кейнан, подумав, — что ты мыслил совершенно неверно, но пришёл к решению, достойному настоящего джедая? Ты принял решение отречься от всего ради кого-то другого. Ты полностью отбросил собственные желания. Не твоя вина, что это оказалось слишком тяжело для тебя, это вообще самое сложное, что можно вообразить. Ты просто не представлял, как с этим справиться. Мне надо было раньше понять, что с тобой происходит, — и он усмехнулся. — Я тоже тебя не слушаю, видишь. Права Гера — мы действительно похожи.

— Гера вообще всегда права, — проворчал Эзра.

— А мыслил ты неверно, — продолжал Кейнан, — потому что отрёкся от всего ради моего желания. Не потому, что это правильно, не потому, что ты понял, а потому что поставил то, чего я хочу, выше всего. — Он прижал Эзру к себе крепче, снова поцеловал и сказал: — Ты не должен этого делать, никогда, особенно ради меня.

— Я готов ради тебя всё что угодно сделать, — ответил Эзра, и Кейнан вздохнул, и снова улыбнулся.

— С этим нам ещё придётся разобраться, — сказал он. — Нам обоим.

— Я так и не понял, — честно признался Эзра, — почему ты передумал.

— Я не смог иначе, — ответил Кейнан. — Принять такую жертву было ещё неправильней, чем отказаться от неё. И ещё — я люблю тебя, и хотел я совсем не того, о чём ты думал, а вот этого. Я не так всесилен, как ты думаешь.

— Всё будет хорошо, — сказал Эзра и запустил пальцы в его растрепавшиеся волосы, Кейнан повёл головой, отвечая на прикосновение, — если даже ты решил, что это возможно, значит это точно не так неправильно.

— Уже неважно, — пожал плечами Кейнан. — Мы сделали выбор. Если он был неверным — мы об этом узнаем, Сила покажет нам. Но в наших силах сделать всё, чтобы он был верным.

— Ты же не выгонишь меня к Зебу? — на всякий случай уточнил Эзра.

— Ну уж нет, — ответил Кейнан. — Никакого Зеба. Ни сейчас, ни потом. Ты согласен?

— Я переезжаю к тебе?

— Если ты хочешь.

— Карабаст, конечно я хочу!

На следующий день первым делом Эзра перетащил своё скудное имущество к Кейнану и обрадовал Зеба, что тот наконец-то снова будет жить один. Зеб изобразил ликование, и тайком вздохнул, подумав, что теперь будет не так весело. Гера чуть не полетела вниз головой, наткнувшись в коридоре на суетящегося Эзру.

— Эй, джедай! — крикнула она. — Где твоё внутреннее зрение, убить меня хочешь? Что тут вообще происходит?

— Извини, прости, — пробормотал Эзра, — я тут… в общем, переезжаю к Кейнану.

— Да ну? — удивилась Гера. — А он об этом знает?

— Уверена, что знает, — довольно ответила появившаяся из ниоткуда Сабина.

Эзра бросил на неё быстрый весёлый взгляд, и она подмигнула в ответ.

— Я всё-таки на всякий случай спрошу у него, — пробурчала Гера, потирая ушибленный бок, и рявкнула: — Кейнан! Тут твой падаван собирается жить у тебя, ты в курсе?

— Ага, — отозвался Кейнан из кабины пилота, — он мне сообщил. Ты думаешь, почему я тут сижу? Я туда ни ногой, пока он не закончит переезд.

— А ты уверен, что, когда он закончит, там останется место для тебя?

— Э! — встрял Эзра, высунувшись в коридор. — У меня всего несколько шлемов! Этот мастер-зануда и так не разрешает мне иметь слишком много вещей.

— Я всё слышу, — напомнил Кейнан.

— Ну, потом не говори, что я не предупреждала, — заявила Гера, заходя в кабину и плюхаясь в своё кресло.

— Угу, — ответил Кейнан.

— Серьёзно, с чего вдруг? Я думала, ты дорожишь возможностью побыть в одиночестве.

— Нуу… — протянул Кейнан, — почему бы и нет? Я всегда могу его выгнать и запереть дверь.

Гера покачала головой.

— Ты слишком за него волнуешься. Я понимаю, я тоже, но тебе не обязательно идти у него на поводу.

— Знаешь, я пойду и правда прослежу, чтоб он там всё не разгромил.

— Кейнан Джаррус, с каких пор ты уходишь от разговора?

Он задержался, присел рядом с ней, взял её за руку и улыбнулся.

— Всё в порядке, Гера.

— Вот теперь я волнуюсь, — проворчала она.

— Не надо, — ответил он и ушёл.


	7. Смирение и решимость

Ночи казались короткими, хотя были длинными, а дни тянулись бесконечно. По какой-то случайности заданий было мало, и больше половины времени они сидели на базе.

— Ты должен научиться терпению, — говорил Кейнан. — Теперь мы оба более уязвимы, чем были. Ты должен научиться относиться к этому, как к любой другой своей уязвимости, и не позволять врагу использовать её.

— Так никто же не знает, — возражал Эзра.

— Ты думаешь, ситх, только взглянув на нас, не поймёт? Или даже инквизитор? Если такой день настанет, я лично посвящу тебя в рыцари-джедаи. А пока у тебя всё на лице написано.

— А у тебя нет?

— Написано, но не такими яркими, огромными, светящимися буквами.

Кейнан стал меньше носить шлем. По крайней мере, среди своих. Эзра был рад этому, да и остальные тоже. Раны зажили уже давно, и все понимали, что не только нежелание постоянно напоминать им о своём несчастье заставляет его скрывать глаза, но и то, что он сам так до конца и не пережил его. Теперь он будто показывал им, что всё осталось позади.

— Помнишь тот бой с инквизитором, когда ты сорвался с моста, и я думал, что ты погиб? — спросил Кейнан ночью, они часто разговаривали подолгу, лёжа рядом друг с другом в темноте. Кейнану не нужен был свет, и Эзра иногда говорил: я хочу видеть тебя так же, как ты меня.

— Помню, — ответил Эзра.

— Я тогда думал, что мне больше нечего терять и нечего бояться, потому что у меня уже отняли то, что было дороже всего. И я освободился от страха. Ты, к моему изумлению, оказался жив… — Эзра пнул его коленкой, и Кейнан засмеялся и провёл ладонью по его спине, чувствуя, как она напрягается под его рукой. — Так вот, ты выжил, и я даже был рад, представь себе. Но я не позволил страху за тебя вернуться в полной мере. Ты тоже должен освободиться от страха. Верней — от его власти над тобой. Мы никогда не перестанем бояться друг за друга, но это не должно иметь решающего значения. Знаешь, когда я стал рыцарем-джедаем? Когда понял, что не смогу вечно защищать тебя. И ты не сможешь защитить меня от всего. Смирись с этим и прими это.

— Но я и раньше любил тебя, но ты не говорил об этом так много.

— Теперь всё иначе, — ответил Кейнан. — Раньше я был частью твоей жизни, но не был частью тебя. Теперь мы части друг друга.

— Да нет, всегда так было.

— Ну тебе видней, мастер-джедай.

— Уважай давай своего ученика.

— Ты мне сейчас не ученик, а я тебе не мастер. Утром стану. А сейчас — ну извини, никакого уважения, не надейся. Но за языком следи всё-таки.

— Ха!

— Ой, оставь свои лотальские шуточки при себе.

Сабина при первой возможности, в тот же день, что Эзра переехал к Кейнану, утащила его в сторону и допросила.

— Я думала, ты всё, сдался, ты чуть не плакал пару дней назад.

— И вовсе я не плакал.

— Я сказала — чуть не. Но одну украдкой утёр.

— Ничего я не…

— Ой, ладно. Так что случилось-то?

Эзра рассказал ей, и она посмотрела на него с недоумением.

— Очень сложно всё конечно у вас, у джедаев. Но я рада за вас. Остальным скажете?

Эзра схватил её за руку.

— Нет, и ты молчи!

— Да ладно, ладно, — ответила Сабина, вырываясь из его хватки. — Нечего так психовать. Ты же знаешь, я — могила.

Они много тренировались, и, к удивлению и радости Кейнана, Эзра вовсе не пытался отлынивать и не делал попыток повлиять на что-то, пользуясь новой ситуацией. Кейнан слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы думать, что он будет поступать так намеренно, но то, что он не делал этого даже случайно, давало ему надежду. 

— Ты ведь всё равно считаешь, что мы поступаем неправильно? — спросил Эзра.

— Не совсем так, — ответил Кейнан. — Я не знаю. Но я верю, что всегда есть выход. И я говорил уже тебе, дотошный ты падаван, что это уже неважно.

— Тебе важно, — сказал Эзра.

— Нет, Эзра, это тебе важно, насколько это важно мне. Забудь об этом. Больше слушай, что я тебе говорю, и учись терпению и контролю.

Гере Кейнан врать не хотел, но и не хотел говорить правды. Он был уверен, что ей это не понравится, и если бы даже не так, это взвалит на неё ещё больше проблем и беспокойства. Его с каждым днём всё больше изумляло, что она не догадается сама, проницательная Гера, но она ничего не видела, и временами это заставляло его стыдиться себя сильнее, чем что-либо ещё. Но он решил, что так будет лучше, а значит, это должно пока оставаться его проблемой, а не её.

Они запирали дверь на ночь, и никто этого даже пока не заметил — Кейнан часто вставал раньше всех, и постепенно Эзра тоже стал всё чаще просыпаться вместе с ним.

— Есть только джедай, и он один, — говорил Кейнан. — В нашем с тобой случае технически это не так, но сути не меняет. Привязанности джедая никогда не должны становиться на его пути следования Силе. Поэтому в большинстве случаев Кодекс настаивает на одиночестве джедая. Любые привязанности делают тебя уязвимым перед врагом и перед Тёмной стороной.

— И что ж нам теперь, не любить Геру, Сабину, Зеба?

— Любить. И защищать. Как защищать любого. Но, делая выбор, принимая решение, не позволять этой любви управлять тобой и делать тебя глухим к Cиле. Вы оставили меня в плену у Империи, потому что это был единственный разумный выход, и потом спасли. С тобой было так же. А если ты умрёшь, пойдя на необдуманный риск, пытаясь спасти меня, и погубишь этим других — это не будет верным решением.

— Ты давно говоришь мне это, я всё это знаю.

— Но сейчас это стало важнее, Эзра, послушай меня. То, что мы переживаем, затуманивает наш разум, пробуждает эмоции, которыми мы не привыкли управлять. Ни ты, ни я. И в самый сложный момент мы должны помнить это и отбросить их.

Он снова и снова говорил об этом, хотя Эзра думал, что ничего не изменилось. Он и год, и два назад не представлял себе, что с ним будет, если он потеряет Кейнана. Но потом они снова встретились с Молом, и он понял многое из того, о чём так упрямо твердил учитель.

Мол нашёл их благодаря объединению голокронов, когда они с Эзрой увидели обрывки мыслей друг друга. Мол узнал координаты базы и пришёл, чтобы получить ту часть информации, что увидел в голокронах Эзра. Перед самым его приходом Эзру начали мучить видения, и Кейнан отвёл его к Бенду, уже подозревая, что ситх близко, и надеясь получить совет. Там-то Мол и нашёл их.

— Я всего лишь пришёл за тем, что принадлежит мне, и что ты для меня узнал, мой ученик, — обратился он к Эзре.

— Он не твой ученик, — ответил Кейнан.

Мол задержал взгляд на Эзре, потом на Кейнане, поднял своё испещрённое узорами лицо к небу и рассмеялся.

— О, ты перешёл черту, джедай, — издевательски сказал он, всё ещё смеясь. — И как, стоит мой ученик Тёмной стороны, павший рыцарь?

Эзра сжал зубы и шагнул вперёд.

— Эзра, — окликнул его Кейнан. — Нет. Я предупреждал тебя об этом, сохраняй спокойствие.

Эзра остановился, чувствуя, как ярость поднимается в нём, несмотря на все попытки сдержать её. Мол бросил на него насмешливый взгляд, снова вернулся к Кейнану и пожал плечами.

— Легко, правда ведь? Теперь ты ближе ко мне, чем к ним, разве нет? Мы можем учить его вдвоём, знаешь. Дальше будет проще, джедай, раз тебя так нетрудно сбить с твоего пути.

— Не трогай его! — крикнул Эзра и снова сделал шаг вперёд, выставив перед собой меч.

— Эзра! — позвал его Кейнан, уже более настойчиво. — Назад.

Эзра ответил, не оборачиваясь:

— Я не позволю ему так говорить!

И почувствовал, как ладонь Кейнана легла ему на плечо, твёрдо удерживая на месте.

Мол снова рассмеялся.

— Сколько страсти. Похоже, ты чего-то стоишь в этом смысле, джедай, может мне взять в ученики вас обоих? Ты знаешь в этом толк.

— Ты хочешь защитить меня, но мне это не нужно, — тихо и спокойно говорил Кейнан Эзре. — Его слова не имеют значения, его цель разозлить, задеть тебя, и он знает, что скорее всего добьётся успеха, заставив тебя думать, что задел меня. Соберись. Поддаваясь злости, ты играешь ему на руку.

Эзра смог совладать с собой, согласился на сделку и отправился с Молом творить его колдовство, снова ради того, чтобы узнать, как победить ситхов. И Кейнан отправился за ними — он стал куда предусмотрительнее и больше не собирался оставлять своего ученика один на один с Тёмной стороной. По его просьбе Сабина подкинула Эзре передатчик, и поскольку сам он об этом не знал, не мог узнать и Мол. И там, на красной планете его родины, джедаи снова узнал цену обещаниям ситхов, когда Сёстры ночи, древние духи ведьм, запросили свою цену. Мол не собирался платить её сам.

— Всё ещё веришь ему? — спросил он, получив свои ответы и оставляя Эзру одного разбираться с Сёстрами Ночи, захватившими Сабину и Кейнана. — Веришь, что он сдержан и благоразумен? Идём со мной, и тебе не придётся слушать эту чушь.

— Я точно верю ему больше, чем тебе, — яростно ответил Эзра.

— Вы, джедаи, так помешаны на своей покорности, — презрительно заговорил Мол. — Силе, мастеру, принципам. Сила даёт вам власть над всем миром, право получить всё, что вы хотите, да хоть переделать мир так, как вам представляется правильным! А вы навешиваете на себя кандалы, и даже если сбрасываете их, как ты со своим мастером, лжёте себе, что всё ещё их носите. Какая трусость и какое лицемерие.

— Мы сражаемся не затем, чтобы заставить мир стать таким, каким хотим его видеть, — говорил потом Кейнан. — А затем, чтобы у него была такая возможность. Мы подчиняемся не потому, что не хотим быть свободными, а потому, что в следовании Силе и есть наша свобода. Мы ограничиваем себя не потому, что боимся поддаться искушениям, а потому, что, идя по пути джедая, перестаём нуждаться в излишествах. И потому что не хотим, чтобы что-либо вставало между нами и Силой. Мы делаем всё, чтобы ощущать себя её частью, потому что в этом цель и смысл нашей жизни. Не слушай Мола, не слушай меня. Слушай Силу.

Эзре казалось, что ещё никогда его обучение не было таким интенсивным, никогда ещё Кейнан не говорил с ним так много и не заставлял двигаться вперёд так быстро и неуклонно. Он снова и снова повторял одно и то же, пока Эзра не начинал слышать его слова, даже оставаясь один. Снова и снова заставлял повторять новые приёмы боя, пока Эзре они не начинали удаваться.

— Они что, готовятся к чему-то, что ли? — спрашивал Зеб, глядя на их очередную тренировку.

— Они всегда к чему-то готовятся, — отмахивалась Сабина.

— Что-то я не уверен, что хочу знать, — ворчал Зеб.

— Потерял вкус к хорошей драке? — задирала его Сабина.

— Не уверен, что хочу участвовать в такой, к которой надо так готовиться двум джедаям, — отвечал Зеб.

Гера с сомнением спрашивала Кейнана:

— Ты не загонишь его?

— Я должен научить его так многому, как могу, пока у нас есть время. Я и так кучу времени упустил после Малакора. Да и, как ты можешь слышать, у него, судя по всему, сил остаётся с избытком.

Гера усмехалась, прислушиваясь к тому, как Эзра с криками гоняется за Чоппером, стащившим один из его шлемов и собиравшимся разобрать его на запчасти для своей ноги.

У него действительно оставалось достаточно сил, и ночи всё ещё казались короткими, а дни временами тянулись до бесконечности. Первое время он просыпался рядом с Кейнаном и всё ещё боялся, что это в последний раз, но вскоре понял, что, приняв решение, Кейнан в самом деле отбросил все сомнения. Само то, как он теперь учил его, убеждало Эзру в этом. И то, как он больше не отталкивал его, не останавливал, сам тянул к себе, целовал, едва закрывалась дверь каюты, не боясь показать своё нетерпение, хотя весь день ни одним движением не выдавал его и не позволял Эзре терять сосредоточенность. Но потом, когда они оставались одни, всё становилось иначе, и Кейнан целовал его, прижав к холодному металлу двери, в губы, в пульсирующую жилку на шее, и спускался ниже, и Эзра запускал пальцы ему в волосы, и закусывал губу, стараясь не издавать ни звука. А потом, обессиленный и задыхающийся, опускался к нему на пол и снова целовал, не в силах оторваться, а, оторвавшись, тянул его за собой, и заставлял уже Кейнана закусывать губу и цепляться за него, словно пытаясь удержаться в этом мире. И в темноте, которая делала их равными, ослепляя его так же, как Кейнана, прижимал его к себе, подавался навстречу, желая сильнее ощутить его внутри себя, отводил влажные волосы с лица и целовал его глаза, и ловил его прерывистое дыхание, а Кейнан ловил его мысли, и подталкивал его к себе, заставляя почувствовать его целиком, и двигался сильнее, не боясь больше сделать ему больно, и Эзра, не сдержавшись, стонал, забыв обо всём, и если делал это слишком громко, Кейнан приподнимал его голову и целовал, не отпуская, пока всё не заканчивалось. И иногда ночи были такими короткими, словно бусины, нанизанные на нитку слишком редко, и всё же, как они ни ждали их, они не были другой, отдельной жизнью, всё слилось в одно, и всё сменяло друг друга, и снова наступала ночь, а потом день, и дни были так же прекрасны, как и ночи, и не было ничего прекраснее этой череды.


	8. Где бы мы ни были

— Почему со мной всё время это случается? — жаловался Кейнан.

— Не ной, — отвечал шипящий голос Геры в коммуникаторе. — Может, это твоё призвание. С Эзрой вон, вроде, неплохо выходит.

— Да уж, — с мрачной иронией согласился Кейнан.

Сабина училась сражаться на мечах. Эзра наслаждался моментом, обучая её, потому что Кейнан отдал ему эту привилегию через пять минут после начала. Сам Кейнан вздыхал и жаловался Гере.

— Как успехи-то? — спросила она.

— Никак, — буркнул Кейнан. — Напомни мне не брать в команду не только ещё одного джедая, но и ещё одну мандалорку.

— Пока что я напомню тебе, что ты сам первый выступил за то, что она должна принять этот вызов.

— Гера!

— Что, дорогой?

— Ты. Не. Помогаешь.

Древний световой меч, наследие первого джедая-мандалорца, они нашли на родной планете Мола, в пещере, где он проводил свой ритуал с Сёстрами Ночи. Когда-то этот меч объединил Мандалор, и теперь у Сабины был шанс попытаться сделать это снова, или хотя бы призвать часть мандалорцев в помощь повстанцам. Объединение всего Мандалора для здравомыслящих людей выглядело довольно утопический идеей — мандалорцы дрались всегда, когда могли, и со всеми, до кого могли дотянуться. И перед тем, как попытаться выполнить эту невыполнимую задачу, Сабине предстояло помириться с семьёй, считавшей, что она предала их. А перед этим — научиться хотя бы держать этот чёртов меч в руке, ох, думал Кейнан, больше никогда. Никогда. В следующий раз, когда Сила скажет мне «обучи кого-нибудь» я скажу как Эзра: я тебя не слушаю, ляляля.

Зато Эзра был просто в восторге.

— Наконец-то я чувствую себя круче неё, — счастливо сказал он.

— Ох, — сказал Кейнан. — И ты не помогаешь. Ещё следить за тем, чтобы ты не зазнался.

— Ты можешь признать хотя бы то, что ну на мечах-то я дерусь лучше неё? — возмутился Эзра.

— Ох, — сказал Кейнан. — Да, могу.

— Спасибо, учитель.

— Но…

— …мне ещё многому надо учиться, ага, пойду выиграю ещё один раунд.

— Эзра, ты её должен учить, а не поднимать свою самооценку! — крикнул ему вслед Кейнан, и Эзра легкомысленно махнул ему рукой.

Кейнан взял коммуникатор и нажал кнопку.

— Гера, — позвал он.

— Да? Уже?

— Забери меня отсюда.

Конечно, Гера помогла ему в результате понять, как помочь Сабине. «Ты всё сделал сам», — говорила она потом, — «я только подсказала тебе, в какую сторону думать». Но, конечно, это была её заслуга. Всё, что сделал Кейнан — нашёл момент, в который спровоцировать Сабину, и осуществил это быстро, жёстко и хладнокровно. Хочешь научить мандалорца — стань мандалорцем. И теперь Сабина была на своём пути и знала, кто она и куда идёт. «Ну вот, она снова круче меня», — с показным унынием констатировал Эзра, но, конечно, был за неё счастлив.

Это Гера была с ним всегда, дольше, чем кто-либо из них. Ей он рассказывал то, что не рассказывал никому. Даже Эзра не знал о нём столько. После Войны клонов у него не было никого ближе Геры. Когда они встретились, она помогла ему больше, чем он ей. Она всегда верила в него. А он в неё. Они поддерживали друг друга, и благодаря друг другу стали теми, кто они есть сейчас. Иногда он забывал, что теперь скрывает от неё одну из самых важных вещей в своей жизни, самое главное, что происходит с ним сейчас. Чаще вообще об этом не помнил, на самом-то деле. А потом она говорила что-то, от чего ему казалось, что его хлестнули по лицу, потому что её слова напоминали ему, что он лжёт ей. Не говорить правды — не то же самое, что лгать, но в этом случае он не чувствовал разницы. Это же была Гера. И скрывать от неё что-то было то же самое, что и лгать ей в лицо.

Гера думала, что всё лучше, чем когда-либо. Давно не случалось ничего действительно паршивого, не сглазить бы. Сабина наконец разделила с кем-то своё непосильное бремя и посмотрела в глаза своим страхам. У Эзры дела шли отлично, он уже был похож на настоящего джедая, пусть Гера и знала кроме него всего двоих. Кейнан был, похоже, счастлив, по-настоящему счастлив, каким она не видела его не только после этого жуткого Малакора, но и уже некоторое время до него, по крайней мере с тех пор, как за ними с Эзрой начали хвостом ходить инквизиторы. Зеб немного поскучал по Эзре, а потом быстро вспомнил, как хорошо жить одному, без безумного джедайского падавана под боком. Чоппер… выучил несколько новых ругательств. Почерпнул у кого-то из беженцев. Замысловатая конструкция на одном из безумно сложных языков, которую Чоппер переработал с сохранением смысла, и смысл этот был просто ужасен, один раз Гера даже огрела его молотком, чтоб следил за языком. В общем, всё было уже долгое время очень хорошо. Чутьё подсказывало Гере, что слишком долго хорошо — это не к добру, но она строго одёргивала себя. И зря.

Эзра с Кейнаном потом долго чувствовали себя двумя законченными идиотами, потому что так даже специально сложно сделать, не то что случайно и двум джедаям. Им два дня не выпадал случай побыть вдвоём, потому что сначала на задание отправили Эзру, а пока его не было Гера взяла с собой на миссию Кейнана, и в каюте, когда наконец они оба вернулись, Эзра тут же кинулся к нему, Кейнан хлопнул ладонью по кнопке, блокирующей дверь, а Эзра подумал о том же самом и хлопнул по ней секундой позже, разблокировав дверь обратно, и никто из них этого не заметил.

— Мне кажется, — язвительно заметил потом Кейнан, — если бы с нами такое случилось в Ордене джедаев, нас бы выгнали исключительно за это, никто даже не стал бы интересоваться, чем мы были заняты.

Если долго игнорируешь Силу, Сила может сама прийти к тебе, это Кейнан знал, и в его понимании примерно это и случилось. Потому что врать Гере было как игнорировать Силу. И именно утром следующего дня она сделала то, что делала крайне редко — зашла к нему в каюту.

Строго говоря, она сначала постучала и окликнула его, но Силу не обманешь — именно в этот раз Кейнан её не услышал, потому что они с Эзрой устали и заснули посреди ночи. Он проснулся ровно в тот момент, когда открылась дверь. И, раньше, чем успел понять, что его так встревожило, среагировал, как на опасность — выбросил вперёд руку, притянул меч и выпустил клинок. Был бы он один, вряд ли среагировал бы именно так, но присутствие Эзры обостряло все его инстинкты.

Гера открыла дверь и остановилась на пороге. Клинок светового меча давал достаточно света. Эзра спал, отвернувшись к стене и одной рукой обнимая Кейнана, а Кейнан рядом с ним, приподнявшись и опустив голову, словно напряжённо прислушивался к чему-то, направлял на неё световой меч. Ему потребовалась всего пара секунд, чтобы узнать её, и он убрал клинок, но она успела увидеть растерянное выражение на его лице.

— Гера? — неуверенно сказал он.

Она постояла ещё мгновение и закрыла дверь.

Эзра зашевелился и сонно спросил:

— Что случилось?

— Гера случилась, — мрачно ответил Кейнан.

— Чего?

Кейнан досадливо поморщился, отложил меч и объяснил.

— Гера была здесь.

— Ох, — сказал Эзра, ещё не понимая. А потом открыл наконец глаза и повторил: — Ох!

— Да, — согласился Кейнан, — ох. Последний из способов, которыми я хотел бы ей сообщить. Но сам виноват.

— И чего мы будем делать? — спросил Эзра.

— Мне даже интересно, какие у тебя варианты, — съязвил Кейнан, не удержавшись.

— Мы можем бежать, — в тон ему ответил Эзра, Кейнан пару секунд помолчал, а потом не выдержал и улыбнулся.

— Заманчиво. Но, боюсь, придётся с ней поговорить.

— Я пойду с тобой, — пробурчал Эзра и начал было подниматься, но Кейнан мягко толкнул его обратно.

— Нет уж, не пойдёшь.

— Слушай, ну тебе не обязательно одному ей всё объяснять.

— Ещё как обязательно, — со вздохом сказал Кейнан и встал. — Если я не вернусь — нет, ты не можешь забрать мой световой меч.

— Ну Кейнан…

— Нет. Даже не проси.

Гера сидела в кресле пилота и не обернулась, когда он вошёл. Кейнан аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь и сел во второе кресло. 

— И давно? — спросила Гера, не глядя на него.

— Как он переехал ко мне, — подумал и исправился: — вернее чуть раньше. — И признал, решив быть до конца честным: — Но шло к этому давно.

Она наконец обернулась к нему, и вот теперь начинала злиться.

— И ты не подумал мне сказать?

Кейнан виновато опустил голову.

— Если честно, я думал, что ты знаешь. Не про всё… я имею в виду про мои чувства.

— Что ты его любишь, как своего ученика, да, вот это я знала, — ядовито ответила Гера, — остальное мне в голову не приходило, — и рявкнула: — Потому что не могло прийти! Ты понимаешь вообще, что делаешь? Он же ребёнок!

— Гера, ему уже не пятнадцать, — напомнил Кейнан. — Ему девятнадцать скоро, если что.

— Ага, и он всё равно и в свои девятнадцать почти в два раза младше тебя. Поверить не могу, что ты оправдываешься.

— Я понимаю, — покорно согласился Кейнан.

— Ох, как ты меня сейчас бесишь своим спокойствием, — процедила Гера. — Ты ещё мне скажи, что он джедай, и это всё меняет.

— Вообще-то да, но в твою пользу: это всё усложняет.

— Если ты ещё раз пошутишь сейчас, я тебя ударю, — серьёзно сказала Гера.

Кейнан так же покорно кивнул. Гера смерила его взглядом.

— Тебе правда не пришло в голову, что это неправильно, как ни посмотри?

— Пришло, — снова кивнул Кейнан и признал с поразившей её лёгкостью: — я и сейчас не уверен, что это правильно.

— Но тебя это не остановило.

— В конце концов — нет.

Иногда я его ненавижу, думала Гера. Ненавижу эту его манеру отвечать на вопросы так, что вроде и ответил исчерпывающе, а у тебя всё равно чувство, что ничего ты от него не добилась. Ничего не объясняет, никогда. Ну, объясняет, конечно, ладно. Просто иногда он слишком... джедай. Но им же никогда это не мешало, он всегда говорил с ней. Она наклонилась, положила ладонь ему на колено, взглянула в лицо и сказала почти умоляюще:

— Кейнан, объясни мне, скажи мне хоть что-то.

Он накрыл её ладонь своей и заговорил мягко, но уверенно, и эта уверенность снова поразила её, но его мягкость, вместо того, чтобы успокоить, задевала. Он будто говорил не с ней, а с кем-то другим, кем-то, кто не был ему так близок, как она.

— Прости, я знал, как ты среагируешь, и просто не мог набраться смелости тебе рассказать. Я его люблю, уже давно, и в конце концов я просто ничего не смог с этим поделать. 

— А он?

Кейнан чуть отпрянул, уловив весь невысказанный смысл её вопроса, и через силу улыбнулся.

— Гера, я понимаю твой скептицизм, но ты серьёзно спрашиваешь меня сейчас, не заставил ли я его?

Она не хотела, конечно, но чёртов джедай почувствовал то, что она не собиралась говорить, да даже почти не думала, просто… злилась.

— Я не знаю уже, что тебя спрашивать, — устало сказала она.

— Нет, не заставил. Легче? — холодно ответил Кейнан. 

— Не очень. И позлись ещё на меня, джедай хренов. И не смей додумывать за меня.

Кейнан вздохнул.

— Прости. Ты права. Я спросил бы то же.

— То есть ты хотя бы и правда понимаешь, — критически заметила она. — Как тогда вообще это случилось?! И как, как ты столько времени от меня это скрывал?!

Он ответил с искренним удивлением, и она закатила глаза.

— Честно, да я каждый день ждал, что ты всё поймёшь. И каждый день думал, что должен тебе сказать, и не мог.

— Стыдно было? — беспощадно спросила Гера, но к её удивлению он качнул головой.

— Нет. Но я боялся услышать всё, что ты говоришь сейчас.

Она вырвала у него руку и хлопнула себя ладонями по коленям.

— Я ушам своим не верю. То есть ты просто в какой-то момент решил, что это нормально?

Кейнан нахмурился, и она была рада, что хоть немного вывела его из этого раздражающего равновесия. 

— Я вообще перестал решать, хорошо это или плохо, Гера. В какой-то момент это просто перестало иметь смысл, понимаешь? Сопротивляться. Мы оба не знали, что с этим делать, может быть, я и смог бы, но тогда он не справлялся, это разрушало его…

— И ты решил, что таким образом не дашь этому случиться?! — потрясённо перебила Гера.

— Я понимаю, что звучит паршиво, — признал Кейнан. — Но я пытаюсь объяснить, это не так просто.

— Я не узнаю, тебя Кейнан, — с горечью сказала она.

— И ничего удивительного, — согласился Эзра, распахивая дверь.

Они оба резко повернулись к нему и хором сказали:

— Эзра!

— Здрасьте, — ответил Эзра и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь. Гера уставилась на него со смешанным выражением замешательства и недовольства, у Кейнана к этому прибавлялось ещё искреннее любопытство. — Ничего, говорю, удивительного в том, что ты не узнаёшь Кейнана, — повторил Эзра, — потому что это не он. Всё вообще было не так. — Подумал секунду и уточнил: — Ну, не совсем.

— Ты подслушивал? — снова хором спросили они, и Кейнан позволил себе чуть досадливо покривить ртом, а Гера сверкнула на него глазами.

Вот интересно, подумал Эзра, то есть это у них тут между собой проблемы, а орать на меня вместе им это всё равно не мешает.

— Да, — с вызовом признал он. — И правильно делал, как оказалось.

— Эзра, — начал Кейнан, но Эзра перебил.

— Кейнан. Ты извини, но у тебя не очень получается. Я знаю, ты, наверное, опять пытаешься меня защитить, но не надо.

— Ох, — тихо сказал Кейнан и замолк.

— А ты, значит, пришёл защитить его? — иронично спросила Гера.

Эзра сделал шаг обратно к двери и поднял перед собой руки.

— Только давайте если вы будете на меня орать, то по очереди? Я уже здесь, может, выслушаете?

— Ну давай, говори, — согласилась Гера и скрестила руки на груди.

Кейнан молчал, видимо, рассудив, что это одна из тех ситуаций, которую он вряд ли может контролировать. Эзра собрался с духом.

— Во-первых, напоминаю, мне правда уже почти девятнадцать. Да, я давно подслушиваю, потом отругаете. Кстати, Гера, ты в курсе, что если Кейнан этого не заметил, это значит, что он тебя очень внимательно слушал? — Геру эта информация явно не заинтересовала, а Кейнана явно не обрадовала, так что Эзра торопливо продолжил: — А во-вторых — он сам мне месяцами твердил то же самое, что ты ему сейчас, а я, между прочим, довольно убедительно его уговаривал. 

— Эзра! — одёрнул его Кейнан.

— Я просто говорю, что если Гера хочет на кого-то злиться, то скорей это должен быть я.

И с надеждой посмотрел на Геру. Она закатила глаза и сурово ответила:

— Нечего его защищать.

— Да я нас всех защищаю! — уже в отчаянии возразил Эзра. — Ну подумай, чего мы все добьёмся тут. Вы оба подумайте. Всё, что мы сделаем сейчас, это заставим нас всех выбирать: Кейнана — между тобой, Гера, и мной, тебя — между Кейнаном и твоим собственным кодексом, или не знаю, чем. Меня — между вами и всем вообще, что мне дорого. Я не хочу больше выбирать, — яростно сказал он. — Я знаю, что выберу, если придётся, но я не хочу, и не хочу, чтобы вы выбирали. В этом нет смысла!

И замолчал, выдохшись. Кейнан тоже молчал, ожидая, что скажет Гера. Гера смотрела на Эзру и думала. Он был прав, конечно, и они все это понимали. И чёртов Кейнан это понимал отлично уже когда пришёл сюда, просто он, в отличие от Эзры, не хотел говорить ей этого, по крайней мере сразу. Оставлял ей возможность высказать всё, что она хотела, и понять всё самой. Не хотел, чтобы она чувствовала себя беспомощной, ох, как же раздражает, когда он поступает хорошо, даже когда поступает плохо. И знает всё наперёд. Если всё так, как они оба говорят, вряд ли она сможет сделать что-то, кроме как поставить их перед выбором. И, похоже к тому же, перед выбором, который они оба уже сделали. Если б только она поняла всё раньше. Если б Кейнан рассказал ей ещё до всего этого, какой же он иногда дурак.

— Вам надо было рассказать мне сразу, — вздохнув, наконец сказала она. — Я была бы зла в два раза меньше. И ты, — ткнула она пальцем Кейнану в грудь, — должен был это прекрасно знать. Ты врал мне чёрт знает сколько! Я уже не знаю, на что я злюсь больше.

— Точно на то, что он тебе врал, — раздался из-за двери приглушённый голос Сабины.

— Да вы издеваетесь, что ли? — ошарашенно спросила Гера, а Эзра впустил Сабину внутрь.

Сабина виновато глянула на всех и признала:

— Ну да, я тоже подслушивала.

Кейнан прикрыл глаза рукой и фыркнул. Гера подумала, что сейчас его убьёт, но он был прав, это становилось уже смешно.

— Мне надоело там стоять, и мне есть что сказать, — решительно заявила Сабина. — Я всегда была на стороне Эзры, и не вижу...

— Ты знала?! — потрясённо спросил Кейнан, убрав руку от лица.

— Ну видно же было, — объяснилась Сабина.

— Ох, ты мне сейчас не помогла, — шепнул ей Эзра.

— Видно было?! — возмущённо переспросила Гера.

— Ну да, я всё время удивлялась, почему ты не замечаешь.

— А сказать мне?!

— Да, Эзра, — встрял Кейнан, — тот же вопрос: а мне сказать?

— Так, сначала пусть мне ответят, — осадила его Гера, — у тебя сегодня второе право голоса.

Эзра ехидно пропустил Сабину вперёд.

— Ну я же не могла за них тебе рассказать, — оправдывалась Сабина, — и меня Эзра попросил молчать.

— Ты просил? — переключилась Гера на Эзру.

— Ох, — сказал он, а Сабина ехидно пригласила его выйти вперёд. — Можно помедленнее атаковать?

— Нет, — хором ответили Гера и Кейнан.

— Да, я просил, и да, я как-то забыл упомянуть, что Сабина знает.

— Оооох, — сказал Кейнан и снова прикрыл глаза ладонью. — Боюсь уточнять про Зеба и Чоппера.

Сабина махнула рукой.

— Зеб точно не в курсе. А вот Чоппер — кто его знает.

— Нее, — с сомнением протянул Эзра, — он бы меня уже извёл. И точно рассказал бы Гере на той неделе, когда мы здорово поссорились.

— Да он бы сразу рассказал, — возразила Сабина.

— Ну да, пожалуй, — согласился Эзра.

— Эй! — окликнула их Гера. — Это всё не смешно.

— Ты должна признать, — негромко заметил Кейнан, — что уже немного смешно всё-таки.

— Я тебя точно сегодня по голове огрею, — сквозь зубы процедила Гера.

— Слушай, Гера, — сказала Сабина. — Я понимаю, они идиоты, что не рассказали тебе, но, с другой стороны, подумай сама — а почему вообще должны были? А всё остальное, что тебе не нравится — ну, пока ведь ничего плохого не вышло, верно?

— Пока, — мрачно повторила Гера. И раньше, чем Сабина успела ещё что-то сказать, встала и подтолкнула её к двери. — Всё, вы всё сказали, спасибо, а теперь идите отсюда, мне надо подумать.

— Ты только не выгоняй их сейчас, они нужны мне на Мандалоре! — напоследок прокричала Сабина и чуть не вылетела из кабины головой вперёд. — Нет, ну а что?! — спросила она в коридоре и развела руками. — Для меня это аргумент! Вы вообще не могли спалиться попозже? Самое неудачное время выбрали.

— На меня не смотри, — поднял руки Кейнан. — Я даже не знал, что ты в курсе, так что мы квиты.

Гера ушла к самой изгороди, так далеко от Призрака, как могла. Сюда был отогнан совсем побитый истребитель, который должен был пойти на запчасти, но ни у кого всё руки не доходили взяться за него по уму. За ним-то она и спряталась. Она не знала уже, что думать. И поэтому не думала. Просто смотрела на горизонт.

— Гера, — негромко позвал Кейнан. Конечно, он нашёл её и здесь, и, наверное, уже давно, просто дал ей время. Она взглянула на него, тряхнула головой и снова отвернулась. Он подошёл и сел рядом.

— Конечно я не заставлю вас выбирать, — устало сказала она.

— Я знаю, — ответил Кейнан.

— И всё равно не одобряю.

— Я знаю.

— И вообще не могу тебя простить за то, что ты врал.

— Я знаю.

— Аааа!

— И это тоже знаю.

— Ненавижу тебя. Но ты знаешь.

— Да.

Она помолчала немного, а потом сказала:

— Представить себе этого не могла.

— Поверь мне, я тоже, — ответил Кейнан. — Но иногда всё просто случается так, как мы не ожидали, и как бы ни сопротивлялись. Если ты думаешь, что для меня это как-то иначе, ты ошибаешься. Такая же фигня.

— Ну, вот это я знаю. Фигня случается — это, конечно, про тебя. То есть вот у Эзры это просто девиз по жизни, но ты не сильно отстал.

— Я работаю над этим. Но пока не очень как-то.

— Ладно, — вздохнула она. — Раз уж ты здесь и пока не видно ни нашей бешеной белки, ни нашей деловой мандалорки, рассказывай.

— С какого момента?

— С того, как ты вляпался в эту фигню. Я, судя по всему, очень многое пропустила.

Он рассказывал, как мог, а она слушала и иногда спрашивала что-то, а иногда качала головой и закатывала глаза, иногда смеялась, и он смеялся вместе с ней, а иногда хмурилась, возражала, и он возражал в ответ — всё, как было сотни раз за годы их дружбы, за годы их родства, потому что этим они и были: родственными душами, нашедшими друг друга в огромной галактике, сломленными и одинокими — и давшими друг другу новую надежду. «Что бы ты ни решила, я поддержу тебя», сказал он ей однажды. «Потому что кем бы ты себя ни называла, где бы ты ни была, ты останешься той, кого я знаю». Она улыбнулась, вспоминая, и посмотрела в его затуманенные глаза.

— Что? — спросил он, почувствовав её взгляд и тоже улыбнувшись.

— Кем бы ты себя ни называл, и что бы ты ни решил, — сказала она и взяла его за руку.

— Мы всегда останемся теми, кто мы есть, — ответил он и сжал её пальцы. — Спасибо.


	9. Ветеран

Вот теперь всё было по правде хорошо. Гера с Кейнаном помирились, и Эзра видел, что между ними всё, как раньше. Он знал, насколько важно это было для них обоих, да и для него самого тоже.

— Ничего не изменилось, видишь? — довольно говорил он Кейнану.

— Всё изменилось, и тебе надо это усвоить, до чего ж ты упрямый. Если всё хорошо, это не значит, что всё как было. Это вообще не связанные понятия.

Всё что угодно может измениться, думал Эзра, только не манера Кейнана обязательно сказать что-нибудь умное.

— Ладно, всё изменилось, но всё хорошо. Да?

— Да. Кстати. Теперь уже явно глупо скрывать от Зеба.

— Да я ему скажу.

— Очень обяжешь.

Эзра умчался искать Зеба, а Кейнан остался ждать, подозревая, что будет дальше, и не ошибся. Зеб появился минут через десять.

— Кейнан, это, ха-ха… тут Эзра...

— Нет, он тебя не разыгрывает, — не дожидаясь, пока Зеб сформулирует, ответил Кейнан. — Да, всё так и есть. И нет, я тоже не шучу. Да, поэтому он переехал. Нет, Гера тоже только узнала, а Сабина догадалась сама. И я уверен, что ты об этом подумал, поэтому скажу сразу: нет, это не в обычаях джедаев! Совсем!

— Гм, — растерянно сказал Зеб. — Ну ладно. Спасибо. Я просто уточнить хотел.

— Понимаю, я бы тоже захотел уточнить. Я на все вопросы ответил?

— Пожалуй.

Эзра ещё долго приставал к Зебу, почему это он ему не поверил, а поверил только Кейнану. Зеб отмахивался и говорил, что просто это было похоже на шутку в духе Эзры. Хотя по зрелом размышлении ему всё это кажется очень логичным. Вот это я обязательно передам Кейнану, сказал Эзра. Я ещё с ним не закончил на этот счёт.

Чоппер, к удивлению Эзры, вообще всё проигнорировал. И кроме Сабины, как выяснилось, только Рекс всё видел, понимал и молчал, усмехаясь себе потихоньку.

Эзра обожал Рекса, а вот у Кейнана отношения с ним сложились далеко не сразу. Рекс и двое его друзей были клонами, и года полтора-два назад они разыскали их по просьбе Асоки. Асока тогда сказала Кейнану: прошу тебя довериться моим друзьям, и он согласился, даже не представляя, о чём она его просит. А прибыв на место увидел постаревшие, но знакомые лица тех, кто пятнадцать лет назад уничтожил всех, кого он знал и любил. Только слова Асоки и то, что Эзра напомнил ему о них, остановили его тогда от желания броситься на клонов, забыв обо всём. Даже когда Рекс рассказал, что они не подчинились Приказу 66 и сами оказались вне закона, Кейнан не мог смотреть на них иначе. Эзра тогда ещё не понимал, ему клоны казались милыми ребятами, и он попытался убедить Кейнана верить им и был, пожалуй, даже напуган его реакцией.

— Тебя там не было! — почти с яростью ответил он Эзре. — Джедаи годами сражались рядом с ними, а потом им отдали приказ, и они не задумываясь обернулись против нас. Большинство джедаев погибло, даже не успев понять, что произошло, моя мастер спасла меня ценой своей жизни. В тот день я потерял всё, Эзра, и по их вине! Так что не говори, что я должен поверить клону.

Им пришлось какое-то время проторчать вместе, и Кейнан старался не сталкиваться с клонами, а столкнувшись, неизменно был язвителен и непривычно груб, Эзра был растерян, но лишь до того момента, когда понял, прислушавшись к учителю, что все его чувства сейчас это горечь, боль и недоверие. Он словно окружал себя стеной, пытаясь скрыть их и подавить, и это Эзра мог понять лучше, чем кто-либо ещё. Но, похоже, не только он, потому что Рекс, к его удивлению, не сердился, не спорил, он просто принимал эти недоверие и грубость и отвечал на них полной противоположностью — безусловной верой и уважением. И эта вера стало первым ударом по щиту Кейнана, из-за неё он в результате не бросил клонов одних сражаться с Империей, прикрывая отход команды Призрака, а вернулся за ними. И Рексу, и Кейнану потребовалось ещё много времени и пришлось нелегко, пока Кейнан не смог наконец переступить через свои горе и злость, но когда это случилось, то, что так безнадёжно стояло между ними, стало именно тем, что их связало. Рекс часто называл Кейнана генералом, Кейнан обычно улыбался и качал головой, но иногда, в бою, принимал это обращение как должное, и, кажется, это радовало Рекса. Ни его колоссальный опыт, ни возраст не мешали ему видеть в Кейнане своего командира и подчиняться его приказам с готовностью и без сомнений. Словно служить под командованием джедая было высочайшей честью и удачей, которую он мог себе вообразить. Эзру такая вера, почти преклонение, впечатляла, но не сильно удивляла, а вот что совершенно заставляло его теряться, так это что старый опытный Рекс переносил часть этого отношения и на него.

— Не нервничай из-за этого, — сказал ему Кейнан, когда Эзра жаловался, что ему неловко получать такое незаслуженное почтение, — просто будь тем, кого он в тебе видит. Он верит тебе, и у него есть на то основания, и ты верь ему. Это, пожалуй, сложно объяснить… Клоны так долго сражались под началом джедаев, а джедаи так долго вели их в бой, что вместе они превратились в армию, которой, возможно, никогда прежде не существовало.

Эзра видел это. Рекс и Кейнан сражались слаженно и чётко, используя манёвры, о которых Эзра до того и не знал, а иногда Рекс сам подсказывал Кейнану какие-то приёмы, и Кейнан всегда соглашался, даже если для него это тоже было в новинку. Теперь он доверял опыту и знаниям Рекса так же, как Рекс доверял его силе джедая.

— Поэтому я и не мог так долго принять его, — пытался объяснить потом Кейнан. — Приказ 66 был, как если бы ты сам вдруг поднял меч и вонзил его себе в сердце. Сейчас я понимаю, что ещё долгое время после того дня и до того, как встретил Геру, вообще не мог никому доверять. Потому что предательство, которое случилось в тот день, было невозможным, невообразимым. И если может случиться такое, то может всё, что угодно. Я, кстати, ошибался, запомни это. Никогда не теряй веру, даже когда кажется, что весь мир обратился в хаос.

И вот теперь клон и джедай снова сражались вместе и без оглядки вверяли друг другу свои жизни. Кейнан был прав, всё действительно менялось, хотя они ещё только начинали улавливать эти изменения, которые были гораздо больше того, что происходило с ними. Мир пробуждался, чаши весов колебались, и джедаи ощущали изменения в Силе.

Странно, как мало, если подумать, они знали друг о друге, вернее — о прошлом друг друга. Как мало спрашивали. Кейнан до какого-то момента вообще не интересовался жизнью Эзры до их встречи, позже начал задавать вопросы, но немного, оставляя Эзре право решать, о чём он хочет говорить, о чём нет. Всё, на чём был сосредоточен Кейнан — то, что происходит с Эзрой сейчас. Для Эзры это не было пренебрежением, наоборот, от Кейнана это воспринималось как ещё один признак доверия — и уважения. Я всегда готов выслушать всё, что ты захочешь мне рассказать, и никогда не заставлю говорить о том, что ты хотел бы оставить при себе. И Эзра его не расспрашивал, хотя, признаться честно, не потому, что был таким умным. Сначала его тоже мало интересовало, потом он боялся, потому что иногда Кейнан мог отбрить так, что хотелось надеть на голову шлем и притвориться Чоппером. Не зло, не грубо, просто становилось ясно, что было большой ошибкой открыть рот. Такого уже очень давно почти не случалось, но Эзра так привык, да и столько всего происходило сейчас, в настоящем, что ему не приходило в голову интересоваться прошлым. Да и кое-что, хочешь не хочешь, становилось ему известно. Но иногда он задумывался, и ему самому всё это казалось странным, с его-то любопытством. 

А иногда он узнавал то, о чём всегда боялся спросить, совершенно неожиданно для себя.

— Эзра, — сонно спросил Кейнан, — почему на мне сидит белка?

— А я откуда знаю? — невозмутимо ответил Эзра. Он лежал рядом, подперев голову рукой и аккуратно трогал белку за хвост. — Спроси у неё. Почему сразу я? И кстати, это всё-таки не белка.

— Я знаю, но кого это уже волнует? Вся база с твоей подачи называет их белками.

Он пошевелился, и белка спрыгнула на пол.

— Пришла, наверное, за нами вчера вечером и осталась, — предположил Эзра.

— Никакой бдительности, — проворчал Кейнан. — Любая белка может зайти и остаться у меня жить.

— Ага, может, подкинешь ей голокрон и посмотришь, сможет ли открыть? — ехидно предложил Эзра, Кейнан щёлкнул языком, схватил его за руку и дёрнул к себе.

Они сегодня встали позже обычного, Зеб и Сабина уже пили кофе, Гера, взяв с собой Чоппера, ушла ещё на рассвете. Эзра, махнув Зебу и Сабине рукой, потащился за кофе, Кейнан пришёл вслед за ним, на ходу собирая волосы в хвост, и сел рядом с Сабиной.

— Вы знаете, — сказала она, глядя то на одного, то на другого, — вас можно было бы отлично покрасить. Не в смысле целиком, волосы.

— Нет уж, спасибо за предложение, но я пас, — ответил Кейнан.

— А что, выглядело бы классно, — сказал Зеб и захохотал.

— Это вообще что, какая-то джедайская традиция, отращивать волосы? — не унималась Сабина. — А падаванам не положено, пока они не стали джедаями, поэтому Эзра стрижётся короче, но не совсем коротко, потому что втайне считает себя уже полноценным джедаем?

Эзра швырнул в неё печеньем, она поймала его на лету и невозмутимо закинула в рот.

— У него вообще должна быть косичка, — ответил Кейнан и хмыкнул.

— Косичка?! — хором переспросили Зеб и Сабина.

— Всё время забываю, что ничего-то вы не знаете, — сокрушённо ответил Кейнан, и Сабина толкнула его локтем.

— Ой, Эзра с косой, — хохотал Зеб. Эзра мстительно взвесил в руке всю коробку с печеньем, но передумал, из соображений экономии.

— Ему бы две пошли, — вторила ему Сабина.

— Ненавижу завтракать с вами, — пробурчал Эзра и сел за стол, безуспешно попытавшись подвинуть Зеба.

— Спорить не буду, было бы занимательное зрелище, — согласился Кейнан, — но нет, всё не так, как вы навоображали.

— Давай рассказывай, как всё было бы до того, как мы родились, — сказала Сабина и снова толкнула его локтем.

— Очень смешно, — осуждающе ответил Кейнан. — Ну, падаваны обычно коротко стриглись, да, а одну прядь оставляли длинной и носили её, заплетённой в косичку. Это был знак, показывающий их положение. Старая традиция.

— И ты ходил так же? — с восторгом спросила Сабина.

— Ага. Пришлось обрезать, когда бежал, а то это было как с мишенью на спине ходить.

— Я всё-таки не понимаю, — забывшись, вслух подумал Эзра, — как так вышло, что такой огромный Орден был уничтожен почти полностью?

Зеб толкнул его коленкой и сделал глаза, Эзра уже и сам пожалел, но Кейнан покачал головой.

— Всё в порядке, он может спрашивать. Да и должен знать, как всё случилось. И вы тоже.

— С этим я могу помочь, — сказал Рекс с порога.

— Рекс! — радостно крикнул Эзра. — Заходи, я сделаю тебе кофе.

— Ты точен, как всегда, — улыбнулся Рексу Кейнан и подвинулся, подтолкнув Сабину.

— Да ты-то поди знал, что я приду, генерал, — весело ответил Рекс, и Кейнан, как обычно, не сказал ни да, ни нет. Но Эзра склонялся к тому, что знал, ещё когда завёл про косички и сам подвёл все в вопросу о Войне Клонов. 

— Невесёлый разговор для начала дня, — вздохнул Рекс, когда Эзра сделал ему кофе, — но если Кейнан решил, что вам надо бы узнать, как всё было… — Кейнан молча кивнул и опустил голову, давая Рексу начать. — Не знаю, сколько джедаев тогда смогло выжить. Безумие полное творилось, огонь со всех сторон, все стали врагами… Мы с ребятами старались сделать, что могли, но могли мы мало чего, спасибо хоть кому-то помогли выбраться. То, что выжили некоторые падаваны вроде Кейнана — вообще чудо.

— В основном — ценой жизни своих учителей, — печально заметил Кейнан.

Рекс похлопал его по плечу с какой-то почти отеческой заботой.

— Это не ваша вина. Ты бы сейчас поступил так же и знаешь это.

— Но неужели можно было вот так, одним ударом, уничтожить весь Орден? — спросила Сабина.

— Нет, — ровным голосом ответил Кейнан, — это было только начало. Не думал тогда, что может быть что-то страшнее, но в каком-то смысле дальше было ещё хуже.

— Они устроили охоту на джедаев, — с презрением выплюнул Рекс. — Загоняли их, как диких зверей. Им некуда было пойти, негде укрыться, главные храмы были захвачены и вырезаны — совсем маленькие послушники, дети, все без разбора. Убивали даже тех, кто не был джедаем, а просто работал там. В остальных местах было не лучше, много где обычные люди, которым эти же джедаи ещё недавно помогали, поддались безумию охоты на ведьм, знаете, как это бывает. А там, где джедаев раньше не видели, за ними охотились просто ради награды. Я помню плакаты и передачи по голонету, длинные списки имён с фотографиями — рыцарь такой-то, мастер такой-то...

— Помню, как разглядывал их — для меня это был единственный способ узнать, кто ещё выжил, — сказал Кейнан. — И с каждым разом их становилось всё меньше. На бумажных плакатах, развешанных в городах, просто вычёркивали тех, кого уже нашли и убили, чтоб не перепечатывать заново. Помню, как-то я разглядывал такой, там было восемь мастеров и пара падаванов, уже почти рыцарей. Я ходил к нему, пока не вычеркнули последнее имя. Так что в результате я узнал только, кто ещё погиб.

— Паршивое было время, — вздохнул Рекс. — Удивительно, что Кейнан смог всё-таки выжить. Не в обиду.

— В каком-то смысле мне на руку сыграло то, что я был падаваном, — ответил он. — Всё-таки в первую очередь разыскивали рыцарей и мастеров. Я не высовывался, забирался так далеко, как мог, и старался ничем себя не выдать. Перестать быть джедаем, — смущённо добавил он и Зеб с Сабиной глянули на него с удивлением.

— За несколько лет они разыскали и убили большинство оставшихся, — продолжил Рекс, словно стараясь заглушить последние слова Кейнана. Эзра смотрел на них и думал, что, похоже, Кейнан был рад тому, что основной рассказ Рекс взял на себя. — Мы следили за новостями, как могли, потом их стало всё меньше. Потом уже раз в несколько месяцев мы узнавали о смерти ещё одного джедая. А потом их не осталось.

— Я пробовал иногда разыскать других, — сказал Кейнан, — но не смог, никого. Только иногда слышал какие-то слухи, но когда пытался за ними идти, не находил ничего.

— Тех клонов, что не подчинились приказу, тоже разыскивали и убивали, — вздохнул Рекс. — И я тоже не знаю, остался ли кто-то кроме нас, вряд ли.

— Ну, мы отомстим Империи и за это, — напористо сказал Сабина и со стуком поставила кружку на стол.

Эзра заметил, как Рекс при этих словах взглянул на Кейнана, словно ждал чего-то, и тот покачал головой.

— Нет. Мы сражаемся с Империей не ради мести. Месть не вернёт погибших джедаев и не возродит Орден. Месть только уничтожит то, что от них осталось. Мы сражаемся не ради прошлого, а ради будущего. И если мы хотим, чтобы оно было лучше, мы не должны тащить за собой груз прошлого. 

— Вот за что я их люблю, — сказал Рекс, улыбнувшись. — До чего умные ребята эти джедаи.

Кейнан потом провожал его, Рекс глубоко вдохнул горячий полуденный воздух и сказал:

— Хорошие деньки. Для всех нас, мастер-джедай.

— Пожалуй, — ответил Кейнан.

— И для тех, кто заслужил своё счастье, особенно, — добавил Рекс. — Разве может кто-то судить их? Я так скажу, мастер-джедай: из того, что приносит радость, не доставляя хлопот никому другому, не может выйти ничего плохого. Особенно если это в руках джедаев.

Кейнан улыбнулся, ещё не уверенный, что правильно понял.

— Твоя вера в нас вдохновляет и смущает меня, капитан Рекс.

— А, твоя собственная вера так же сильна, — отмахнулся Рекс и похлопал его по плечу. — Иначе разве бы ты решился рискнуть? — и добродушно хмыкнул себе в усы.

— Ты не перестаёшь удивлять меня, — теперь уже действительно смущённо ответил Кейнан.

И Рекс уходил, а Кейнан мысленно смотрел ему вслед, и они оба вспоминали тот день, когда осиротевшие дети встречали свою смерть или уходили в вечное изгнание, обрезая волосы и пряча свои световые мечи, когда учителя отдавали свои жизни за них или, увидев, как их ученики падают в грязь, забывали о том, что месть — не путь джедая, и мстили, пока не ложились рядом с ними. И тех, кто шептал вслед спасшимся, прежде чем навсегда закрыть глаза: да пребудет с тобой Сила. И она была с ними. С такими, как Кейнан, которых она провела через годы скитаний, чтобы новый джедай поднял свой меч к звёздам, а старый ветеран мог сказать: хорошие деньки, мастер-джедай. Никак, Сила с нами.


	10. Эхо Ордена

— Простите, офицер, я, видимо, заблудился, сами понимаете, — и Кейнан страдальчески похлопал себя по шлему.

— Вот ты где! — заорал Эзра, подбежал и вцепился ему в руку. — Ох, офицеры, спасибо, что присмотрели за моим отцом! Сами видите — слепой, потерял зрение на службе Империи.

Кейнан тяжело вздохнул, видимо, вспоминая славные деньки своей имперской службы, и отсалютовал столбу. Штурмовики переглянулись, и один из них, видимо, сжалился и мотнул головой.

— Уходите, быстро. Если старший офицер здесь кого увидит — и вам, и нам не поздоровится.

— Спасибо, спасибо! — зачастил Эзра и потащил Кейнана за собой. — Давай, отец, быстрей, эти добрые люди не заслуживают наказания за своё милосердие!

Завернув за угол, они пустились бежать, и Кейнан заметил на ходу:

— Знаешь, с некоторых пор меня это начало немного напрягать!

— Тебя всегда что-то напрягает, — беззаботно ответил Эзра, — я уже привык. Но если хочешь, в следующий раз назову тебя дядей.

— В следующий раз я так не попадусь, — пробурчал Кейнан.

— Ага, конечно, — фальшиво ответил Эзра.

— Лучше скажи, они там закончили?

— Ага, — ответил Эзра, видя, что Зеб машет рукой с трапа шаттла. — Всё готово, пошли.

Деньки и правда были хорошие. Сопротивление становилось всё сплочённей и организованней, связи налаживались, пока сложно было говорить о полномасштабной войне, но, по крайней мере, всё больше людей удавалось спасать. И иногда это приносило вовсе неожиданные плоды.

— Извините.

Гера обернулась и увидела женщину и маленькую девочку лет семи рядом с ней. Беженцы, вспомнила Гера, сегодня ночью прибыло несколько, кого никуда больше пока не вышло отправить. Женщина была рыжей до того, что на солнце казалось — вот-вот вспыхнет. Невысокая, крепкая, с кофейной кожей, раскосыми глазами и длинными, загибающимися к затылку ушами. Гера очень редко встречала её вид и даже не помнила, с какой он планеты. А девочка была полной противоположностью — беленькой с ног до головы, и, судя по всему, человек. Обе одеты очень просто, но аккуратно. Женщина только с рюкзаком, и девочка с малюсеньким мешочком, перекинутым чрез плечо.

— Вы, наверное, заблудились, — спохватилась Гера, — давайте я отведу вас туда, где вы сможете отдохнуть и подождать, пока мы не найдём, куда вас отправить.

— Спасибо, мы будем благодарны. Но сначала я хотела расспросить вас. Я ищу кое-кого.

— Кого? — с готовностью спросила Гера. Многие теряли друг друга — друзей, семью, и она всегда была рада помочь.

Женщина улыбнулась.

— Было бы проще, если бы я сама знала.

Гера озадаченно посмотрела на неё.

— Я слышала, что здесь безопасно, и вы принимаете даже тех, кому уже много лет не везде рады.

— Да, мы принимаем всех, — ответила Гера.

Женщина легко поклонилась ей и сказала:

— Я Тора Веторана, рыцарь-джедай.

— О, — ошарашенно сказала Гера. — О. Тогда я, похоже, знаю, кого вы ищете.

Эзра с Кейнаном тренировались в тени корабля, где было не так жарко. Кейнан развлекался тем, что в неожиданный момент бросал в Эзру горсть песка и заставлял отбросить её Силой. Эзра был уже весь в песке и несколько раз промывал глаза.

— Их слишком много, я не успеваю среагировать на все! — жаловался он.

— Учись видеть их все сразу.

— Тебе это нравится, да? Признай, — укорял его Эзра.

— Нет, что ты, я очень переживаю за тебя, — фальшиво отвечал Кейнан, и Эзра швырял в него горсть песка — и через мгновение ловил её всю обратно на себя.

— Видишь? — пожимал плечами Кейнан. — Не так сложно.

И вдруг он осёкся, повернулся в сторону, чуть склонил голову и будто прислушался к чему-то.

— Что такое? — спросил Эзра, и тут сам почувствовал.

— Ты тоже? — спросил Кейнан, не оборачиваясь.

Эзра кивнул и ответил растерянно:

— Да, теперь да. Это же не может быть...

— Кейнан! — позвала Гера. — Тут, кажется, к тебе пришли.

Кто-то рядом с Герой излучал Силу, кто-то, чьё присутствие они оба почувствовали. Кейнан шагнул навстречу, медленно подняв и выставив перед собой руку.

— Её зовут Тора Веторана, и она… — Гера вздохнула, поняв, что он не слушает. — Джедай, как ты уже очевидно понял.

Тора шагнула вперёд, вглядываясь в его лицо.

— Кейнан Джаррус, как мне сказали? — с удивлением спросила она.

— Тора Веторана? — с таким же удивлением переспросил он.

И тут она рассмеялась.

— Ты жив! — и, подбежав к нему, схватил его руку и положила себе на плечо. — Это я, не узнаёшь мой голос? Прислушайся.

— Тора Веторана, — озадаченно проговорил он, помедлил секунду, потом ахнул и тоже рассмеялся, и обнял её. — Не могу поверить!

Эзра с Герой переглянулись, Гера пожала плечами — никогда не слышала, мол. Эзра ответил тем же.

Отстранившись, Тора посмотрела Кейнану в глаза, коснулась пальцами его лица и сказала:

— Мне жаль.

— Это уже старые новости, — ответил он, улыбаясь, — а вот ты — это новые и отличные.

— И я не одна. Лирна, подойди сюда.

Девочка сорвалась с места, подбежала и встала рядом.

— Это… — с удивлением начал Кейнан, но Тора его прервала:

— Ага. Моя ученица. Лирна Мар-Гедор.

— Здрасьте, — сказала Лирна.

— Здравствуй, Лирна Мар-Гедор, падаван, — торжественно ответил Кейнан, и девочка приосанилась.

— Но, я смотрю, ты нашёл своего раньше меня, — заметила Тора, глядя на Эзру, и Эзра тоже инстинктивно приосанился.

— Да это ещё кто кого нашёл, он практически упал мне на голову, — ответил Кейнан. — Не то чтоб я об этом просил тогда. Эзра Бриджер, больше известный как бешеная белка Лотала.

Тора рассмеялась. Эзра уже подошёл и с интересом рассматривал её, стараясь делать это не слишком беззастенчиво.

— Я так рад, что ты жива, — сказал Кейнан, всё ещё не выпуская её из рук. — Мы вместе обучались, — объяснил он Эзре и подошедшей Гере. — Я думал, что видел, как вы с мастером погибли.

— Он да, — ответила Тора и на секунду закрыла глаза. — Он дал мне уйти в пещеры, а потом отпустил камни. Я проблуждала там три дня, пока не нашла выход на другую сторону гор. Пыталась найти других, но сначала это было слишком опасно, а потом… где бы ни искала — не находила. А некоторое время назад я почувствовала что-то. Нам с Лирной пришлось уходить с Кассины, мы облетели несколько планет, несколько раз меняли транспорт, и когда собирались садиться на один из кораблей, Сила указала мне на другой. Оказался один из ваших, забирал беженцев, скрывавшихся от Империи. 

Гера хмыкнула, качнула головой и заметила, глядя на Кейнана:

— Они прилетели оттуда, где вы с Эзрой, Зебом и Рексом забирали предыдущий шаттл с беженцами. Этот, на который попали они, был внеочередным, потому что на ваш не смогли прорваться несколько человек.

— Да, так всё становится ещё понятней, — согласилась Тора и продолжила. — Мы тоже скрывались от Империи, так что всё было одно к одному. Я уже давно чувствовала зов и на борту поняла, что наконец-то нашла к нему путь. Но найти тебя, — она покачала головой и снова заулыбалась, — этого я не ожидала!

Кейнан кивнул.

— Что-то меняется.

— Ну что ж, — резюмировала Гера, — четыре джедая — на данный момент это наш рекорд. Так, глядишь, мы сколотим Орден. Добро пожаловать, мастер Тора!

— Дай им побыть одним, — шепнула она Эзре позже, когда они нашли Торе и Лирне место недалеко от Призрака, накормили, посидели все вместе, уложили Лирну спать, и Кейнан с Торой ушли в сгущающихся сумерках за изгородь, а Эзра из любопытства к новому джедаю собрался было тащиться следом, тут-то Гера и цапнула его за руку. — Им надо о многом поговорить. Успеешь ещё надоесть ей. Может тебя тоже спать уложить, как другого падавана? Есть тёплое молоко, дать?

— Не смешно вообще, — буркнул Эзра, вырвал руку и независимо удалился к Сабине, она обещала расписать новый шлем.

— Несколько лет назад пошла новая волна, — говорила Тора. — Они снова ищут чувствительных к Силе.

— Мы с Эзрой столкнулись с этим, — кивнул Кейнан. — Нам удалось спасти нескольких детей.

— Не знаю, как они так точно определяют, — покачала головой Тора. — Я нашла Лирну случайно, успела вытащить её в последний момент, пришлось раскрыть себя, бежать вместе с ней, искать новое место… Потом опять.

— Присоединяйся к нам, — с жаром предложил Кейнан. — Мы поможем и защитим вас.

Тора улыбнулась и благодарно тронула его за плечо.

— Не сейчас, позже. Лирне всего семь, скоро восемь, она ещё слишком мала, чтобы сражаться, а если сражаться буду я — у меня не будет времени обучать её. А ты знаешь, как быстро надо учить их сейчас. Времени нет, как раньше. Тебе повезло, что Эзра был старше и уже мог постоять за себя. Лирне до этого ещё несколько лет. Но как только она подрастёт — мы присоединимся к вам, если на то будет воля Силы.

— Хорошо бы к тому моменту вам уже не пришлось, — ответил он.

— Тебе, кстати, идёт новое имя, — заметила она, улыбнувшись.

Кейнан рассмеялся.

— А тебе — твоё.

Они пробыли на базе около недели. Эзра с интересом смотрел на то, как Тора учит Лирну, Кейнан попросил её позаниматься с ним, чтобы показать что-то новое, и Эзре пришлось попыхтеть, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом — Тора явно быстро разобралась, что он умеет, а что нет, и устроила ему настоящее испытание. И, к его радости, осталась довольна.

— Сколько говоришь, три года? — бросила она Кейнану. — Надеюсь, Лирна будет учиться так же быстро.

Кейнан хмыкнул, и Эзра тихо спросил его:

— Уж неужто это ты мной гордишься?

— Да, падаван, — ответил Кейнан и взъерошил ему волосы.

Эзра в свою очередь, по просьбе Торы, учил Лирну устанавливать контакт с белками.

— Это же не белки, — заметила Лирна критически.

— Да знаю я, — вздохнул Эзра.

У Лирны ещё не так много получалось, но она уже знала и умела больше, чем он в пятнадцать, и ему было немного завидно, вот бы и ему начать обучаться в семь лет. А дисциплины у неё явно было побольше.

— Как и у Торы её всегда было больше, чем у меня, — усмехнувшись, заметил Кейнан.

В первый же день Кейнан познакомил Тору с Рексом, и Эзра увидел встречу с клоном номер два. Как когда-то Кейнан, Тора выхватила меч, его клинок оказался бледно-жёлтым, и выставила перед собой, одной рукой быстро задвинув Лирну себе за спину.

— Что он делает здесь? — спросила она.

Кейнан встал между ними, пытаясь объяснить, но Рекс мягко отодвинул его в сторону и заговорил сам. Эзра не слышал его слов, но Тора ещё какое-то время стояла неподвижно, казалось, готовая броситься на него, а потом убрала клинок, повесила меч обратно на пояс, шагнула к нему и, неожиданно для него и для всех, обняла. 

— Мы все были обмануты, капитан Рекс, — тихо и горько сказала она. — Спасибо за твою верность.

Рекс был тронут почти до слёз, и Эзра в очередной раз поразился, как много значило для старого ветерана уважение и прощение его бывших командиров. Они сами были детьми, когда сражались бок о бок с ним, и, возможно, своим уважением он отдавал дань и их учителям, и испытаниям, которые они пережили, лишившись их. 

Перед тем, как улететь, Тора отозвала Кейнана в сторону. Снова наступали сумерки и снова они стояли у изгороди, а Эзра с Лирной, сидя на крыше Призрака, куда он помог ей залезть, наблюдали за ними и кормили белок засушенными фруктами.

— Я думаю, что Сила привела меня к тебе из-за Лирны, — сказала она. — Я хочу попросить кое о чём.

— Всё что угодно, — ответил Кейнан.

— Не сейчас, — качнула она головой. — Возможно, в будущем.

Она остановилась, встала перед ним и взяла его руки в свои. Она едва доставала ему до середины груди, и ей пришлось задрать голову, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо.

— Если со мной что-то случится, но она выживет, я прошу тебя найти её и позаботиться о ней. Она не должна пережить то же, что и мы. Мне некого больше просить, да и, полагаю, то, что я нашла тебя именно сейчас, больше, чем через пятнадцать лет, говорит о том, что не просто так.

— Может и не поэтому, — попытался успокоить её Кейнан. — Что-то меняется, ты же тоже чувствуешь это?

— Да, но…

— Я обещаю. Я разыщу её, и скажи ей, чтобы она искала меня или Эзру.

— Спасибо, — сказала она и легко поклонилась, отпустила его руки и обернулась к горизонту.

— Ты прав, что-то меняется. Хотя в твоём случае я бы могла списать твои ощущения на что-то другое.

— Не начинай, — простонал Кейнан, — я уже со всеми это обсудил, разве что только не с командованием повстанцев. Знаешь, почему у нас не должно быть личной жизни? Чтобы её не приходилось обсуждать.

Она хмыкнула и похлопала его по руке.

— Всё что угодно ожидала здесь найти, но точно не такое.

— Помолчи. Пожалуйста. Просто вот помолчи раз в жизни.

— Они справятся? — спросил Эзра.

— Мы же справились, — пожал плечами Кейнан.

— Но у нас есть все остальные, и Призрак, и вообще.

— Но и рисковать Тора собирается куда меньше, чем мы. Всё будет в порядке.

— Ты вот всегда так уверен…

— В этом и смысл. Учишь тебя, учишь…

— Ой, ладно.

Эзра смотрел, как Тора с Лирной поднимаются на борт корабля, который должен был увезти их к дальним рубежам галактики, на планету, где скрывающийся от Империи рыцарь-джедай Тора Веторана надеялась получить несколько спокойных лет для обучения Лирны Мар-Гедор. Они похожи, думал он. Как и мы. Никогда об том не задумывался всерьёз. Я потерял родителей, а он потерял всё. Я осиротел раньше, но нашёл его, а он наоборот примерно в том же возрасте остался совсем один, на руинах своего мира. Никогда за все эти годы Эзра не слышал так много о Войне Клонов и падении Ордена, как в последние дни, не понимал так полно всех последствий, и сейчас впервые он видел всё это так ясно, словно сам пережил потерю старого мира и печалился по нему. Он смотрел в спину женщине с рыжими волосами и световым мечом, спрятанным в складках одежды и маленькой девочке, державшейся за её руку, и не ощущал гнева, потому что гневом не почтить память того, что они потеряли. Только печаль. Кейнан, как всегда, положил руку ему на плечо, и Эзра поднял к нему лицо, и Кейнан улыбнулся.

— Ничего не кончено, пока есть учитель и ученик, — сказал он. — И мы не одни. Это повод для радости, а не для печали.


	11. Ясность

Время шло, и всё продолжало меняться. Эзра взрослел на глазах, становился увереннее, спокойнее и сильнее, а Кейнан словно стряхивал с себя всё, что беспокоило его, оставляя лишь радость и лёгкость, которая всегда была его свойством, но несколько лет назад это было лёгкостью дерзости, позже — покоя и понимания, но теперь это была лёгкость свободы. Словно ничего больше не держало его, словно он готов был встретиться с чем угодно, и это больше не могло ни тяготить, ни пугать его. Эзра особенно хорошо замечал это. Раньше Кейнан постоянно пытался защитить его от риска, в то время как сам готов был рискнуть ради него чем угодно, но в последнее время он почти перестал опекать его, и Эзре льстило, что Кейнан смотрит на него, как на равного.

— Не уверен, что могу тебя ещё чему-то научить, — сказал он. — Мои знания джедая неполные и, кажется, я передал тебе их все.

— Ещё как можешь, — уверенно ответил Эзра. — Ты учишь меня не только быть джедаем, ты всегда учил меня как быть человеком. И поверь, я не собираюсь переставать учиться. Ты нужен мне так же, как и раньше, и всегда будешь нужен.

— Могу то же сказать и о тебе, — улыбнулся Кейнан.

Теперь они чаще отправлялись на миссии по отдельности, потому что множество заданий планировалось из расчёта на то, что с группой будет джедай, и преимущество, которое это давало, использовалось по полной. Эзра знал, что Кейнан всё равно волнуется за него и сам волновался тоже, но это больше не сдерживало никого из них. И чем спокойнее был Кейнан, тем больше эти спокойствие и вера передавались Эзре.

— Тебе всё удалось, — говорила Гера, глядя на возвращающегося с задания Эзру и склонив голову к плечу Кейнана.

— А что, кто-то сомневался? — весело отвечал он.

— Ты же и сомневался, — напоминала она.

— Сомнения — пусть к знанию, — отвечал он назидательно, но всё так же весело.

Она толкала его локтем, и в который раз радовалась и изумлялась тому, каким он стал. А Эзра махал им рукой, улыбался и подмигивал, и тому, каким стал он, она тоже была рада.

— Доверяй Силе, — бормотала она себе под нос, а Кейнан переспрашивал: что?

— Ничего, — отвечала она. — Забирай своего падавана и катитесь, уже почти вечер, вы мне сегодня уже не понадобитесь.

И когда они оставались одни, Эзра спрашивал, отрываясь от его губ:

— Скучал?

— Ну, мне было чем заняться, — отвечал Кейнан и тянул его обратно.

— Мне тоже, но я не об этом спросил, — улыбаясь, говорил Эзра и прижимался к нему сильнее.

— Всегда, — шептал Кейнан. — Каждую минуту.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорил Эзра, потому что всё время хотел это говорить, и Кейнан эхом повторял за ним, снова и снова, потому что уже давно не было ни сомнений, ни страха, только его горячее дыхание в темноте, его шёпот, волосы, падающие на лицо, раскрытые губы, и иногда нежные, а иногда настойчивые прикосновения, и Кейнан видел его так, как будто никогда не лишался глаз, а Эзра сам закрывал глаза, отказывался от них, чтобы быть ближе к нему, чувствовать его так же, как Кейнан чувствует его, и тогда снова слышал, как их сердца бьются вместе, как если бы они делили одно на двоих, и вспоминал Лотал и тот первый день, и как Сила прошептала их имена.

Он был уверен, что всё началось именно тогда, в солнечный день на Лотале, где Сила свела джедая Кейнана Джарруса и его будущего падавана Эзру Бриджера. Они оба были уверены в этом. И когда-нибудь, возможно, они вернутся туда, но не сейчас. Сейчас ещё много других дел.

— Эзра!

— Что?

— Опять считал белок?

— Вообще-то нет! Я слышал всё, что ты сказал.

— Да ну? Повтори.

— Кристалл — сердце клинка. Сердце — кристалл джедая...

— Всё?!

— Эээ…

— Ох.


End file.
